The real King
by arelia22
Summary: Ichigo was considered dead thanks to Ulquiorra by a cero at his chest. What they never expected is for him to stand up as a mindless hollow. While the fight was going on Ichigo found memories of his past life deep inside him and it made things change drastically thanks to exactly who he was.
1. Hidden Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Only the fan fiction I'm currently writing.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu."_

"**Shirosaki Hichigo (Shiro)."**

"I'm not fighting because I _want _to win… I'm fighting because I _have _to win!"

…

"Nonsense…"

#1#

The air was thick, the gushing breeze that was felt at the top of Las Noches was fierce, but that breeze was nothing compared to the pressure that could be felt, the reiatsu was incredible, it was hard to breath for the two newcomers that were heading to the top trying to find their friend that was currently fighting the one that was letting out that reiatsu. They were worried, even the Quincy that always thought indifferent about the orange head was worried. Who wouldn't be with the strength his opponent was showing.

They arrived at the top of the trip towards the roof, but even so they could not relax. Inoue quickly sprung forward into the fastest sprint she could muster. Ishida on the other hand was able to keep still in his crouching position and actually analyze the situation.

"I can't feel Kurosaki's reiatsu! Where is he?!"

Even when hearing Ishida's comment Inoue didn't stop, she couldn't stop, the bad feeling in her chest wouldn't permit her to stop. She just knew something was wrong, she just knew it even though she wanted to brush it off. But what she saw made her heart stop, she had stopped and finally caught sight of the mangled form of their friend, being held by Ulquiorra's tail at his neck, high above her reach on a tall pillar being illuminated by the creepy crescent moon of hueco mundo.

Ulquiorra glanced down to see her with his yellow eyes in a sea of green, more menacing than ever and imposing as ever.

"So you came, woman."

Inoue couldn't find it in herself to yell, she felt terrified, terrified for herself and terrified for Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Perfect timing. Watch carefully."

Inoue gasped when she saw Ulquiorra bring a black long finger to point at Ichigo's chest, she knew what was to come, she just didn't want to accept it, a part of her still hoped that Ichigo could fight back and survive it all, but that wasn't the cruel truth.

"The man to whom you entrusted all your hope is about to die."

Inoue's eyes widened in horror and opened her mouth to yell at the top of her lungs, having trouble at first but finding it in her to actually protest.

"DON"T!"

A pitch black cero was charged with the green outline, forming and growing in size until it was the perfect size and was fired. The shot covering the hole area from prying eyes, not letting anyone see the outcome of the point blank attack inflicted on the orange head, the force of the attack making the measly seconds were you couldn't see seem eternal.

When the cero's power dispersed and allowed the two to see their friend, their already shacked up state worsened. Ichigo was still being held by the neck but know had a hole going right through his chest with burn marks all around it, his amber eyes wide and losing their spark and turning a dull and lifeless brown. The tail that was the only thing preventing him from falling let go, leaving the lifeless body fall from the tall tower.

Inoue's eyes still wide in horror saw Ichigo's limp body fall, dread filled all her senses and made her pupils widen even further.

"N-No!"

She sprung forward in a desperate run to catch the orange haired man that was falling at top speed, seeing as she was not going to make it in time she let her shield fly up and catch him, placing him gently on the sandy floor.

Almost getting to where he was placed, Ulquiorra sonidoed right in front of her stopping her on her tracks. She was breathing heavily and it was hard to catch her breath.

"It's useless. No matter how badly you wish to help, your meager powers cannot save him from his fate."

Not really hearing Ulquiorra speak up, her eyes still wide in terror she could only watch Ichigo's lifeless body and speak shakily in her mind.

'Kurosaki-kun… Kuroskai-kun!'

Seeing as she was not hearing her and still not showing understanding at what he had just said he spoke up in his icy cold voice.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear. Its usele-"

His sentence was not finished as Ishida appeared behind him, his bow drawn and pointing directly at his _open _back, sending a lone arrow that was easily deflected by his black bat wings. Ulquiorra looked back at the Quincy with the same emotionless expression.

The momentarily diversion permitted Inoue to continue on her path to the lying form of the orange head shinigami. This gave Ishida space to send a rain of arrows at the espada that didn't even bother to dodge. The cloud of dust still lifted and not permitting prying eyes from seeing Ulquiorra, Ishida used Hirenkyaku to appear above and send an attack.

"Licht Regen!"

The attack created a shockwave that made the cloud grown in size around the pale man. Ishida landed next to it with his bow still drawn, not even thinking that something like that had finished off his opponent.

He was able to see Ulquiorra's figure as the cloud started to disperse and he frowned at seeing the espada unharmed.

"I'm surprised. I was under the impression that you were the most level-headed of Kurosaki Ichigo's human friends."

"I'm keeping my cool. That's why I'll be able to handle you."

#1#

Inoue didn't even care for the fight that was going on right now, her top priority was Ichigo. She had to get to him, she had to heal him. That's right she would just heal him and he would be okay, right?

"Kurosaki-kun!"

She let her saten keshun go to him and start to heal him, hoping it would be okay and he would stand up once again.

She arrived at the _unconscious _form of the orange head and what she saw made her breath hitch in her throat. His dead wide eyes pierced through her very soul. She couldn't stand any longer, her knees buckling from the shock and forcing her to kneel over next to the orange dome of her own power. Tears started to finally fall down her eyes as she saw the sight before her, the panic of having to reach him over but not the panic over her worry.

'What should I do? What should I do…? I always felt like somehow Kurosaki-kun would be okay. I believed Kuroskai-kun could win. And because I had so much faith in him I turned a blind eye. But… '

Inoue lifted her hands up to grip her head in desperation, she couldn't think well, she was desperate, she couldn't feel her powers working and Ichigo still had his lifeless dead eyes.

'What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?!'

Inoue was brought out of her shock when she heard a crash nearby, seeing Ishida battered and trying to hold himself against the espada. He had his hand scorched with burns and was panting loudly.

"Ishida-kun?!"

"Don't worry about me. I already took anesthetics and hemostatic. Inoue-san, take care of Kurosaki."

She saw him race forward at Ulquiorra weapon already drawn.

"Ishida-kun!"

She gasped in horror when she saw the espada take a strike against her friend making him land on the ground and slide thanks to the force used. Ishida kept falling after each whip of the tail he was getting making Inoue even more horrified at the scene gaining even more tears.

'What should I do?! What should I do, Kurosaki-kun?!

Inoue brought her shield up to block the attack directed to the Quincy on the floor, shattering against making impact with the sharp tail.

'I don't know what I should do. I don't… I don't know anything. I just don't know, Kurosaki-kun!'

More tears fell down her face and onto the roof of Las Noches that they were now using as floor.

'Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun…'

"SAVE US, KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Inoue's voice resonated around the cold open area, reaching deep, deep, within a certain someone's soul. Time seemed to stop in the outside but in the inside it was still hearing and _seeing _what was going on but not being able to do a thing making everything seem much slower.

'She's calling me. She's calling out to me. I can hear her. Get up!'

"Save us!"

'Get up! Get up!'

A burning and heavy reiatsu started to form from Ichigo's unmovable body. Red menacing reiatsu started to surround his body but currently unaware to anyone else, His long orange hair that had grown out to wait length flowing with the air the reiatsu was creating.

'Get up!'

He started to get up using his left hand as support, starting to not only emit red reiatsu but also black with red outlines.

'I… I-!'

He stood up, making his reiatsu more and more visible and making himself seen even more deadly.

'I'll protect you!'

Opening pale white eyelids just like the color of the rest of his skin, he revealed golden eyes in a sea of pitch black not letting his expression be seen, a mask started to form from his chin upwards also covering the golden eyes from sight leaving only the white mask that held two lines of red come down over his _eyes, _two horns pointing at front in a devilish manner. Red tuff of hair at his wrist, ankles and his collar bone. Black tattoos that snacked around his hollow hole at his chest.

He stood imposingly behind Inoue letting her see him for the first time since he came out of the reiatsu he had formed around his body when transforming. A low growl escaped and was heard only by those close by. They were all shell shocked at what was standing before them, it was completely new to all of them even those that had been friends with Ichigo and should know his power better.

"Kurosaki…"

Ishida was badly hurt and was half lying half sitting on the floor. But that didn't stop him from looking attentively at his friend's new form.

Ulquiorra also stopped his attacks to glance at the shinigami turned hollow, not really showing expression but inwardly as shocked as the other two.

"Impossible. You can't be alive."

He walked forward, towards Ichigo and stood directly in front of him but still a good distance away from the orange head.

"How have you taken that form? Who are you?"

Ichigo's only response was to stay quiet, letting his tattered shinigami robes that barely covered his body and his long orange locks flow with the breeze. He outstretched an arm and opened his right palm making Tensa Zangetsu that was lying away from him flung forward and directly into his grip. He grabbed the zanpaktou with his right hand over his chest and made a swinging motion downwards that created an aftershock and made the surrounding area crumble of the pressure of said swing.

"Inoue-san!"

Inoue was blown away thanks to the increased breeze in the area by the deadly swing. She was caught thanks to Ishida that was still hurt.

Not really caring what so ever even if the situation didn't seem so reassuring, Ulquiorra glanced at Ichigo once more, not even affected by the breeze.

"Didn't you hear me? I want to know who you are."

Ichigo let out a load roar that made his reiatsu flare up and surround him in it, marking his outline protectively.

"I see you can't understand me."

Ulquiorra started to form a cero oscuras at the tip of his finger while Ichigo charged a normal cero in the middle of his horns red in color. There was a big explosion created by the two attacks that created a mushroom like cloud of pure dust, neither side backed down, both, not backing down. And thus started the futile fight were the winner was already decided.

#Ichigo's Inner world#

"**Hey Tensa, where's king?"**

The high pitch double voice spoke up his thoughts. The figure that had spoken up was currently different than what he had been seen before. His long white hair mirrored perfectly that of Berserker's along with the mask that had black lines instead of red. He was wearing a white coat similar to that of his king, with the exception being the black fur at the end of his sleeves and his neck.

"_He should be here."_

The one that answered the first was a figure clad in black, pale white hands told you the tone of his skin that was not visible thanks to the hood that was covering his head, only leaving his hands as the visible part of his body. His voice gave you the idea that he was no older than 18. But even with the hood he had, it did little to cover his identity since Shirosaki had already called out to him by his name.

"**Well he ain't here. He's not stupid no matter what people say, I bet he hasn't come here yet because he wants to postpone the beating he'll get for dying… again."**

"_He doesn't remember his first death. He was-"_

The presence of Ichigo was felt throughout the inner world, but what shocked both was exactly where he had appeared. Both had wide eyes and were more perplexed than anything because that place should be in the deepest part of his soul and unreachable to him.

"**What?! Didn't you say he couldn't access that area of his soul yet?!"**

"_I was sure of it, I really was. If he entered that place it's because a part of his mind is remembering… he's going there because deep down he knows he can live if he does."_

Shirosaki was about to jump forward into the darkness under everlasting skyscrapers when Tensa put a strong grip on his shoulder.

"**Why are you stopping me?! You more than me don't want him to remember so soon!"**

"_You think I don't know that!"_

The hollow was shocked by Tensa's outburst and for the first time since they noticed where Ichigo had appeared did he see Tensa's eyes. They held an unimaginable sadness, sorrow and regret.

"… _there's nothing we can do about it… he was going to remember sooner or later, we were just being selfish to want to let Ichigo rest, to be normal… his duties are much more tiring in comparison to saving a girl from an army of strong opponents… but, now that he's there… we can do nothing but wait for his return…"_

Relaxing under Tensa's grip and settling down after a long explanation, Shiro shacked out of the grip and walked back to sit on a cold window.

"**Che… at least we won't die… Kingy is going to be pissed."**

#1#

Ichigo couldn't feel anything as he fell in the pitch black abyss. He was sure he had died surer than ever before, after all, who the hell survives with a hole at your chest the size of a ball? And worst of all, he could have sworn he heard Inoue's voice calling out to him.

He felt weird in this place, just floating/falling into nothingness. And the worst of all the place felt so familiar, like he should know this place even though all he could see is black.

"What is this place?"

Voicing out his thoughts he started to get adjusted to the dark surroundings. He wasn't falling in an abyss, he was falling in some sort of hole. The walls were actually skyscrapers, the so familiar ones of his inner world.

Getting a better grip on the situation he finally noticed that he was under water, finding it weird he could breathe. He tried to swim but to no avail. Finally seeing the end of his fall, he spotted the white floor. In the middle of the closed area was a white box, seemingly important since it was one step higher than the rest of the floor.

Landing on his feet he was able to analyze the box further. It was very similar to the one where he had found his shinigami powers. The only difference was a small black chain wrapped around it in a protectively manner. He saw other chains, broken and tattered on the floor around it, seeing that he concluded they were once on the box as well.

The curiosity killing him, and forgetting all about the fact he had just died he went forward, taking a step up and standing in front of the box. He crouched down and lifted a hand to touch the chain with a single finger. But, upon making the small contact the little chain started to crack until it shattered, making a glass like sound.

The moment the chain broke the lid blew open and out came a four colored reiatsu, heading upwards into the darkness. It was pitch black with white streaks and red and blue outline. Before Ichigo could question where it had gone he felt an incredible pain at his head and chest making it hard to breathe and keep upright.

Ichigo couldn't stand the pain and kneeled over, gripping his shihakusho with one hand at his chest and his orange locks with the other. The four colored reiatsu returned at full speed towards Ichigo's lying form on the floor. Once the reiatsu made contact with him, the pain left and thousands of memories started to flow into his mind, many memories together with many abilities and how to use them.

As the reiatsu disappeared into the orange head he snapped his eyes open wide, two hands hanging lowly at his sides and sweet dripping down his brow and to his chin.

"I'm… alive?"

The shocked expression morphed into that of complete calmness with a hint of sadness. He sat upright and stood up, his gaze lingering upwards to look at the black abyss.

"Looks like destiny proved you wrong… otou-sama."

A lone droplet fell down his cheek, eyes covered by the orange lock that had grown to where it reached slightly passed his shoulders at his back. Bringing up his hand to brush off the remains of the tear. Once gone he gazed forward, his amber eyes now held a hue of gold full with determination. He closed his eyes slowly and made mental connection with the other two beings in the inner world.

'You will explain yourselves on your actions. But not now, I need to regain control of my body.'

Ichigo heard Shirosaki grunt in annoyance but said nothing. Tensa just stayed silent at the beginning acknowledging the order and admitting defeat, but he decided to speak up once Ichigo mentioned his body.

'_Can you retrieve it?'_

He smiled slightly at the protectiveness of his power, they really worried for him even though they never showed it.

'Who do you think you're talking to? Surely my own source wouldn't doubt my abilities.'

Hichigo snickered at that, obviously getting his patience run out.

'**Like hell we doubt of the power you have, the power you earned and we gave to you… but Berserker ain't gonna be easy.'**

'_Berserker isn't a part of your power, your soul, only a projection of your will in a mindless beast. It won't be simple to make it submit.'_

Ichigo rolled his eyes end gave out a loud sigh, did they forget how stubborn he was?

'If will power doesn't work I'll use force, if force doesn't work I'll find another way. Because the moment I give up is the moment I lose the fight. It's not good enough to want something, I must fight for it and get it."

Tensa was proud of Ichigo, he had not only remembered everything, he regained his moral, his will and all he had learned and gained in his years of living.

Ichigo, not really caring weather they agreed with him or not he stepped forward, his long bankai robe following behind as it flowed with the pressure of the water. He kept on walking forward in an imposing manner with grace and much elegance, even more so than the stuck up Kuchiki noble.

He stopped when he noticed a tugging feeling of his soul. Apparently someone on the outside had intervened, that just made things easier. He started to fade away into nothingness and he let his conscious return to his body, he had to go back, he wasn't letting Aizen do as he pleased just because he had been gone three centuries.

#1#

The white horn that was sliced off of his head, fell onto the ground making the cero that was already forming explode in his face. The explosion was followed with the breaking of the mask, showing Ichigo's pale white face and dead brown eyes. Every piece of the white armor like piece of his body fell as well and left Ichigo to fall on the ground with a loud thud, his color returning to a sun tanned peach can his hair decreasing dramatically into the short-long he had in his inner world. The smoke that had formed over his body, circled in rings of different sizes until it returned into Ichigo, directly at the hole that was made by Ulquiorra and closing it in the process.

Everyone was beyond shocked, they were waiting to see if Ichigo would move. Ishida was supporting himself on a piece of rubble with Tensa Zangetsu impaled at his abdomen, Inoue was just standing at the side with her hands clenched at her chest in worry, and Ulquiorra was just standing in his usual emotionless expression, slowly reforming his leg and arm.

All of a sudden Ichigo jerked himself upright as he was suddenly lacking air, he was supporting himself with his arms and panting slightly. He turned himself to sit on the floor and brought a hand up to his chest to make sure the hole had closed. He sighed in relief when it wasn't there and finally surveyed his surroundings.

He saw Inoue standing near him and looked at her with curious eyes, she had a worried expression but also some sort of relief.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

He looked to his left and saw Ishida with his black zanpaktou impaled in his chest and he couldn't help but clench his teeth in anger at himself and Berserker.

"Shit…"

He glanced around some more to make sure there was no danger and go help Ishida when he spotted Ulquiorra in his battered state and couldn't help but feel sorry for the espada. He already knew that no matter what the man couldn't survive, it was already a surprise he hadn't started to dissolve into dust.

Ichigo stood up and went towards Ishida but stopped when Ulquiorra appeared next to his poor friend and took out his zanpaktou from Ishida's chest. Ishida made a grunt in pain when the sword was forcibly pulled out and Ichigo couldn't help but scowl at the espada's actions. Didn't he know he would die soon enough anyway? What good would it do to take Tensa from him? He wasn't going to attack the man, and even without Tensa he was sure he could defeat him, and even more so in the state he currently was in.

Ulquiorra threw the zanpaktou and landed in front of Ichigo, stabbed in the sand.

"Take your sword. Let's finish what was started."

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra that had an emotionless expression. He responded with an equal expression, rivaling perfectly the other man. Ichigo was calm on the outside, but in the inside he felt bad for what had happened to the espada, he felt like he was about to tell a child Santa wasn't real, because Ulquiorra apparently hadn't noticed how bad he really was.

"There is no fight to finish. Because even if that was not me, even if I really feel sorry for what it did while I was gone, even if I wanted to tell you let's fight, cut my arm and leg and let's be equal in a fight we can't do that. Not anymore."

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo with the same expression but if you were perspective enough you could tell he was mildly annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo glanced back at Inoue that had a shocked expression, she was trembling to stay in place, she wanted to go running to Ishida and help him, but both men were in her way and she couldn't find it in herself to run between the two.

"You're a smart man, you should have already noticed. Your regeneration abilities are at your end."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and was about to speak up again when all of a sudden his bat wings started to crumble into dust. He was surprised and had wide eyes at what was starting to happen. It really was his end, he really had surpassed the capabilities of his regeneration and this boy had none it even before him. He glanced back at Ichigo and stated with his same monotone voice.

"Kill me."

"I refuse."

"What?"

"I said I refuse. There is no good in killing a man that is about to die anyways. But, I really am sorry it had to end this."

Ichigo closed his eyes as Ulquiorra dissolved. Inoue walked forward and stood next to Ichigo watching with wide eyes at the espada that had taken care of her over her stay in Las Noches. Ulquiorra noticed her stare.

"Are you afraid of me, woman."

"I'm not afraid."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and stretched his arm towards Inoue.

"I see… I think I was finally able to understand what you humans call a heart."

Inoue outstretched her hand to grab onto Ulquiorra's but didn't find anything as he completely dissolved. She dropped down her arm to her side and looked at the floor instead of forward.

Ichigo started to walk again towards Ishida, he was still conscious but was coughing blood making it hard to breathe. He kneeled next to his friend and looked at his injury, he had a sad expression, and he couldn't bear to see people get hurt because of his carelessness.

He bit his lower lip and put his hand on the injury as softly as possible to not make much pain. Ishida winced slightly at the touch and looked up to see Ichigo.

"Kuro… saki…"

"Stay still, the pain will leave in a second."

Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated on the injury, making it close under his touch and the pain disappear like if it were never there, only a slight aftershock thanks to the fact that it was such a big injury.

"There… Inoue could you come and heal the rest, you need to replenish his reiatsu and the blood he lost as well as all the other minor injuries."

Inoue shook her head in understanding and kneeled next to Ichigo to cover Ishida in her golden dome. She started to concentrate on what was needed to heal and replenish. Ichigo sighed and stood up, not moving from his place but gaze lingering to the horizon of the never ending dunes of hueco mundo.

"It's not your fault Kurosaki. It wasn't you."

Ichigo glanced back down at Ishida that had just spoken up, he wasn't pale anymore, he looked way better and was now sitting instead of lying down. Ichigo looked away at seeing the frown on Ishida's face, he felt bad for letting all this happen.

"It wasn't me that much is true. But… this whole situation really was my fault…"

Ichigo walked to his zanpaktou that was still stabbed on the ground, the chain moved slightly with the wind making a jingling sound almost like a wind chime. He grabbed it by the handle and looked directly at it.

Ishida and Inoue were confused, Ichigo was different in more ways than one. He was more silent and calm yet at the same time that didn't make him seem weaker in any way. He actually seemed stronger and smarter as well. Ishida was going to ask what he meant with what he said but Ichigo beat him to the punch.

"I'm going to talk to Zangetsu, I'll be right back."

He settled down cross-legged with Tensa on his lap, he was about to close his eyes when Ishida spoke up in.

"You're going into your inner world when we could be attacked any minute?!"

Ichigo just pointed up where there was a transparent barrier settled around them, you could barely see it but it was definitely there. Ishida was going to question Ichigo again when he saw he had already closed his eyes and retreated into his inner world.

Ishida sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted answers and he was going to get them even if it was the last thing he did.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kurosaki-kun."

Ishida got out of thought when he heard Inoue speak up, she wasn't crying or trembling anymore, she was relaxed and was calm to some point.

"I don't know. But, he's defiantly different. I didn't even see him cast a barrier and he closed up my wound like it was nothing, he also knew about Ulquiorra… something's not right."

Inoue nodded, she was just as confused as he was and her curiosity was also killing her. She just hoped it wouldn't be anything bad.

#Ichigo's inner world#

Ichigo appeared on a skyscraper, he surveyed the surrounding area in the lookout for the other two he had left before. The two also arrived behind Ichigo, looking directly at his back. Ichigo didn't look back, he didn't want to see them yet, he needed answers and he sure as hell better get them.

"I want you to answer my question. Why?"

Ichigo held a firm voice but at the same time soft and open to understanding. He wasn't mad at them, no he wasn't, he just wanted answers, to hear reason and deem it right or down right wrong.

"_You should know we did it for you."_

"**We care for ya even though ya think sometimes we don't."**

"_We wanted you to live a normal life for once, enjoy life and make friends be happy. We… were selfish that much we understand… but…"_

Ichigo turned around and walked directly at Tensa that was staring at the ground, he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and the other on Shiro's. He then proceeded to pull them both into a half hug.

"Thank you… but I have a duty and I can't just live like that, I've been gone long enough as it is."

"**We really just wanted to protect ya King."**

"_Today I agree with the albino."_

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the two, they were the world for him because he knew they would never betray him even if they sometimes fought against each other, it was a nice relationship and it made him happy to have them, it was amusing to see Shiro get mad by Tensa's comments.

They broke the hug and Ichigo got back to looking at the horizon of his inner world. It was weird, to be so relaxed right now, he just felt so at peace even though a mad man was most likely beating the gotei right now, he would need to go save them.

He was brought back by his thoughts when he felt a strong spiritual pressure, his eyes widen in terror for his friends but return to his calm expression upon identifying it.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

They both nodded and saw as Ichigo left in a hurry. He had to save them, they wouldn't survive if he didn't, it was his job to destroy any threat that was too strong for the soul society to handle.

He had been doing that since the day he was born, the day he was created and had gained the power to do so. Disposing of them even before soul society knew they existed, protecting the three worlds by otou-sama's last will, after all, what good was a king if he didn't protect his people? And that's precisely what he was, a protector, and he'd be damned if he didn't protect them after he let this threat surface to the extent it did just because he had died 300 years ago.

'I'll protect everyone, and I'll make things right again. It's time the king got back on his throne.'

To be continued…

Soooo… what did you think? I bet a lot of you people are confused about who otou-sama is, don't worry you'll know sooner or later. But in case it isn't clear yet Ichigo is King and he did die 300 years ago.

Thank you in advance for any review, favorite or follow.


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Only the fan fiction I'm currently writing.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu."_

"**Shirosaki Hichigo (Shiro)."**

#2#

Rukia was being crushed by Yammy she was feeling how her bones seemed to want to pop out of her body and the Espada had the nerve to say he was trying everything he could to not crush her and that he wanted to kill her in an interesting way. Well she wasn't about to let the bastard do so she was going to get free and regroup, everyone was already down she was the only one and not for long if Yammy kept it up.

Rukia felt her arm go a little loose and took it out to use the chance she had. She outstretched her hand towards the big man and with a big yell attacked.

"Soukatsui!"

The attack hit him in the face and made him slightly recoil and groan in pain. He took up a hand to grab the side of his face.

"That hurts! That hurts! That really hurt! That was really painful!"

Rukia widened her eyes at seeing the giant grunt in pain but not really having a scratch, her chance had gone to the trash since it really wasn't enough.

'He isn't affected at all.'

"That was so painful… it made me lose my grip on you!"

Yammy lifted the hand that was carrying Rukia up higher and made a forceful and strong throw to the ground, making Rukia be sent flying. The wind current was so strong that it made it impossible to get a grip on herself and not crash into the ground.

'What incredible power… I can't regain my posture because of the wind pressure!'

A loud crash was heard and a big smoke of sand was made thanks to the impact.

"That was boring. I don't feel satisfied at all… Oh well… I guess I'll go kill the guy who defeated Ulquiorra."

"And who might that be?"

"Huh?"

When the smoke cleared Rukia was sitting on the floor completely intact only slightly startled. Next to her stood Ichigo in his full bankai coat, his slightly longer hair flowed with the wind along with the tail of his coat, but the weird thing was the black scabbard he had at his back with Tensa Zangetsu in it.

Some distance away but not far away were Ishida and Inoue fazed by the drastic change of position, the two didn't even feel the trip let alone the fact that they were now inside Las Noches.

"Y-You!"

"Hey. You've really gotten big since the last time I saw you. I thought you were someone else."

"Ichigo!"

Rukia finally grasped the situation and who had saved her, she looked to the side were her two other friends were equally startled as her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… I'm going to kill you!"

Yammy started to form a red cero at his mouth and shot it directly at Rukia and Ichigo. Not even disturbed by it Ichigo turned around and grabbed Rukia from the sleeve and before anyone could notice they were already next to Ishida and Inoue, the cero barely being shot and no one even noticing the movement.

"Wait here Rukia, I'll deal with this guy quickly and go to the living world. I'm putting an ending to this meaningless battle."

"I-Ichigo…?"

Before the group could even blink Ichigo was already gone and heading towards the espada with an unreadable expression on his face. He started to run off and drive the giant away from all his fallen comrades.

"Ichigo seems different."

"He doesn't seem, he is. We were up in the roof just a minute ago and he stood up from his sitting position. Kurosaki all of a sudden looked down and the next thing we knew we were here."

Rukia widen in eyes at Ishida's explanation that sounded so unreal it wasn't funny, she couldn't help but look at where Ichigo had gone but what she saw didn't reassure her one bit. Yammy was on the ground bleeding from various places he had lost many feet already and Ichigo was just standing in front of him with the same expression, he had his sword drawn and it was dripping blood.

"W-What?!"

Ichigo swung his sword downwards to clean it off of all the blood, once he saw it wasn't dripping he proceeded to stab it in the sand to take off the rest of the blood. He sheathed his zanpaktou at his back and started to walk towards them in a normal pace.

"He-he finished the zero espada in less than a minute."

"Is it me or does Kurosaki-kun seem to look…"

Inoue blushed at what she was about to say but was glad when someone else finished her sentence.

"Noble and graceful."

The three teens looked back to see Byakuya and Kenpachi standing behind them. Byakuya was missing his haori and Kenpachi the top part of his shihakusho along with the haori, he had a ticked off expression and had his sword on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, how to say it… he has a different air around him."

"Ni-sama? What do you mean?"

Byakuya looked down to see at his sister, she wasn't in the best states but she was alive and that was what mattered for now.

"He walks with grace befit of a noble, a way in which it takes at least centuries to master."

They all looked back to see Ichigo that was slowly making his way towards them. When he arrived everyone looked at him with curiosity including Byakuya that would seem to never be fazed by anything.

"Che, you killed him and didn't leave anything for us, Ichigo."

"You were late it's not my problem"

They seemed even more fazed by how calmly Ichigo was acting, it was like if he wasn't even there with them. Ichigo looked up and bit his lip, he needed to leave, go to Aizen but he couldn't just leave them here and even if he were to take them he needed to get them all together.

"Ichigo…?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo now is not the time to day dream."

"There's nothing I can do about it…"

Still ignoring them he started to walk away again but was stopped when Byakuya gripped him by the shoulder. Ichigo looked back to see the noble and saw how he looked to have a hint of worry beneath his steel gray eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't worry, I just have to pick someone up."

Before they could even retort he was already gone, leaving them even more shocked as they didn't even see him move. Byakuya let his hand down, the one that was holding Ichigo earlier, if one were to see them they would think the roles were switched momentarily, Byakuya seemed to be the one with emotions and Ichigo the one without.

All of a sudden they heard a loud thud and looked behind them to find Mayuri and his _daughter _with a giant cart, Unohana, Isane and Hanatarou in another group and lastly the group of Chad and Renji lying on the floor with their injuries closed. They all seemed confused to some extent and were also intrigued by how they had gotten there.

"Okay now that we're all gathered we can leave."

Rukia turned back to the voice that had spoken to see Ichigo again, he had Yachiru on his back and was looking at everyone with a neutral expression.

"Ichigo! What is the meaning of this?! I think you owe us an explanation!"

"That's right Kuroskai you owe us some answers. You go and close up my stab wound like it's nothing, put a barrier around us, bring us from the roof to down here before we even notice, cut to pieces the zero espada and apparently bring everyone to a rendezvous point faster than anything I've ever seen, and you still want us to sit back and act like it's nothing?! Add to it the fact that you're acting weird."

Ichigo glanced back to everyone, they all held expressions of shock and worry. He really did want to tell them, but he was sure they wouldn't believe him, they would brush him off as crazy and the fact that he really wanted to finish the threat as soon as possible wasn't helping.

"I'll explain later. We don't have time nor would you believe me if I just said why without an explanation."

"That's not true Ichigo, we'll believe you. We're your friends and we care for you so tell us what's wrong."

"I promise you'll find out if you come back with me to the living world."

Ichigo walked forward and opened a garganta with a flicker of his fingers, he heard gasps coming from behind him but ignored them, he knew it was hard, that's precisely why he had preferred not to explain. He knew… it didn't matter if they were _friends_ they can't believe what they think is impossible.

'It doesn't matter… even if you think you care about me… I can't be loved for being Ichigo…'

'_They care for you Ichigo. They really do, they care about Ichigo and not the King you are. That's real love, you can be loved by who you are.'_

'I wasn't made that way.'

'**But you were made to do the impossible and that's exactly what you're doing King.'**

Not really wanting to continue the conversation he cut out the communication and jumped into the garganta hoping they would all follow him, and looking back he was glad to see they did, even those you would think wouldn't listen. Chad and Renji were up already and had heard everything so they also had worried expressions. Pushing it aside Ichigo closed the garganta behind them and started walking forward.

'Best not run fast since there are injured people.'

#2#

Kuchiki Byakuya didn't know what to think, he was between being intrigued and being saddened. Intrigued because the hot headed teenager was acting to calm for it to be real, he seemed uncaring and at the same time cold, but he was not fooled, he could see how much worry and sadness the orange head had. He was also saddened to see him this way, he reminded him a lot of himself and it made him think of how bad it looked in the eyes of the others and the weird thing was that Byakuya couldn't help but worry for the orange head and that brought a weird feeling deep inside him.

But he didn't have time to think about that feeling, they were getting close to the ending of the path and they needed to be on guard in case there was an imminent threat at the other side.

They all saw the ending of the black abyss and jumped right after Ichigo outside, they were all curious as to what had happened to the substitute so they were all keeping close watch on him.

When they noticed their surroundings what the saw made their blood boil. The bodies of many of the captains or other shinigami were scattered on the floor, even the vizards were in the group of people on the ground and you could see that Aizen had just finished taking out the last person that dared attack him. Ichigo ignored Aizen for now as to control the upcoming anger he was feeling and glanced back at his companions.

"Those that can do so heal the injured, the ones who can't help carry them to a safer zone… Yachiru can you get off my back."

"Kay Ichi!"

Yachiru nodded and jumped onto Kenpachi's back that was grinning like a mad man seeing that he had an opponent to defeat, but before he could even hope to move and attack Ichigo glared at him with the bottled up frustration and anger leaking dangerously.

"That includes you Kenpachi. I'll deal with Aizen you people just stand back."

"Don't be absurd Kurosaki Ichigo, if all these people weren't able to defeat him what makes you think you have the possibility to do so."

Ichigo didn't glance back at the noble, he couldn't trust himself to not yell at his comrades. He really felt angry at seeing so many people hurt and he felt it was all his fault, he could have prevented the tragedy but didn't.

"Stand down. It's final."

"Who turned you into the leader here?! There are various captains here what gave you the right?"

He started to walk forward and unsheathe Tensa from his back slowly and ignoring completely the pineapple head. He didn't feel like explaining things just now, he needed to subdue Aizen now!

"He just took the captain commander by doing so the command of the gotei 13 pass onto me without the need of permission."

"You're not even a part of the gotei 13!"

"You're right Rukia… but I'm a part of something above."

Not waiting to hear anything more he shunpoed towards Aizen that was standing on a building, he had his cloths burned and slightly crisped in some places thanks to Yamamoto's Ittokasu. Ichigo stood in front of Aizen calmly and not even on the defensive.

"Splendid shunpo if I must say… but you disappoint me to see how calmly you are in front of the enemy, you must be at the defensive, Kurosaki Ichigo. But even so… you matured splendidly. Just the way I wanted you to."

Many of the captains that could still move were waiting nearby to help the orange head once he needed it, but by doing such they had the ability to hear the whole conversation and at hearing Aizen they couldn't help but gasp.

Ichigo on the other hand was calm even though on the inside he was boiling, he couldn't believe Aizen had the nerve to take his plan to such extent, thinking he had everything under control all this time when the only reason why he had succeeded was because he wasn't aware of himself until now.

"You, met Kuchiki Rukia, and following your battle with Ishida Uryuu you awakened your own shinigami powers. During your battle with Abarai Renji you learned about the power of your zanpaktou. During your battle with Zaraki Kenpachi you got a clue about your bankai. During your battle with Kuchiki Byakuya you began your hollowfication. During your battle with Grimmjow you mastered your hollowfication. And during your battle with Ulquiorra, it seems you gained an even greater power… Kurosaki Ichigo, all of the battles you've fought were a part of my plan."

It seemed to be those outside the battlefield that Aizen was screwing with Ichigo's mind and was succeeding. To Aizen it seemed like he had succeeded since Ichigo's long bangs didn't let him see his eyes and could only see his hand shaking ever so slightly.

What he didn't know was that he was shaking in anger. Anger that Aizen had dared used people in his evil schemes over and over again, from the very beginning to the bitter end, he dared use them to get him _stronger _and say it was all in his plan.

"People don't follow logic… if I learned something in all my years of living it's precisely that. Humans, Hollows, Quincy, and shinigami never follow a pattern, they don't do things by following somebody's plan, they do it because they want to. You can't say every battle I won because you wanted it to come out that way"

Aizen seemed to laugh at that, he felt so confident so sure of himself and felt foolish how Ichigo tried to prove him wrong.

"But it's the truth."

"Lie… if you think all my battles were you're doing, that you planned it all you can save your breath. Who'd believe that, Aizen?"

"You claim that I lie now, but let me enlighten you. This world was never about truth or lies. There are only hard facts. Despite that, everyone who exist in this world mistakenly believe that only facts that are favorable to them are truths. They know no other way of living… but for the powerless that make up the most of the world, facts that act against them are the only truths… do you know all the facts? Who stationed Kuchiki Rukia in the living world? Who gave Abarai Renji equipment the ability to detect reiatsu? Who added information on your whereabouts in the lieutenant's report? Was I really unable to figure out where the hogyoku was for over one hundred years?"

Still not looking up since he could barely control the urge to shut Aizen up in that moment he spoke up in a calm and neutral voice.

"I want to ask you something? Why are you so interested in me? When did you start to think so?"

'_Do you think he knew all along who you were?'_

'No, I doubt it, he said he wanted to kill the spirit king and I'm still alive so I doubt it.'

"Since the very beginning. I knew about you since the day you were born."

Ichigo could only widen in eyes at that, Aizen had been watching him all along, he could have attacked him and his family since the very beginning but didn't. He had been playing with his short life as Kurosaki Ichigo like a game and he hadn't been aware since he couldn't remember of his past life.

"You were special from the moment you were born. That's because you are human and…"

The very word Aizen was going to say wasn't necessary, it never was because the answer appeared before him that very instant. Right in front of him was standing the man he had known as his father for 16 years Kurosaki Isshin. He was wearing a standard shinigami shihakusho and a tattered captain's haori at his shoulder.

"You talk too much… Aizen."

Ichigo couldn't say he was shocked nor he could say he was able to act out shock, and _that _surprised not only Aizen but Isshin as well, because the moment Isshin had appeared was the first time that Ichigo looked up and showed his eyes. Eyes that showed nothing but calmness and knowledge.

"I was wondering what you were. I guess you're a Shinigami so that makes Ka-san a Quincy… though I don't know how hollow got into the mix."

Mostly everyone was conscious now and were very intrigued by the scene that was going on. A long lost captain had appeared and apparently was Ichigo's dad. Ichigo acts like if everything is okay and states something that shocks Isshin and Aizen making both lose their cool.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Ichigo walked forward to stand in front of Aizen. He was still calm but at the same time radiated power and malice.

"I imagine the hollow part would be a part of your doing Aizen… I must thank you."

Everyone was wide in eyes but only some understood what Ichigo was talking about. Urahara and Yoruichi were standing on the sidelines and were as shocked as everyone else. Ichigo wasn't supposed to know, no one told him so how?

"Wh-what are you thanking me for?"

"I'm going to ask you a question Aizen. For what purpose do you want to create the ouken?"

Aizen was getting angered by how Ichigo was avoiding his question and asking an obvious question in response.

"Looks like someone wasn't informed of my purpose that just shows how much soul society trusts you with information."

"I already know. I just want to make sure I'm right."

"Such an absurd reasoning. I'll kill the spirit king and ascend to the throne and become a god!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, he really was in for a load of explanation after this. He could feel everyone's distressed reiatsu behind him. The fallen shinigami and vizard were starting to gather on another building near where he was standing with Aizen and his dad, they were all waiting patiently only because of their curiosity.

"Let me fill you in on some information… the spirit king is not at the spirit palace."

"What?!"

Everyone was absolutely shocked, what did Ichigo mean? Why would he say something like that? What would he know of the spirit king that they didn't?

"That's a lie. What would you a human that barely learned of soul society's existence know of the spirit king's whereabouts?"

"This world was never about truth or lies. There are only hard facts. Despite that, everyone who exist in this world mistakenly believe that only facts that are favorable to them are truths. They know no other way of living… but for the powerless that make up the most of the world, facts that act against them are the only truths… do you know all the facts…? Weren't you who said that?"

Aizen just kept losing his calm. The boy was playing with him. Using his same words against him and that was just foolish, who did that ryoka boy think he was to fool around with someone that was about to be god?

"The spirit king is not in the palace because he died 300 years ago."

Everyone couldn't help but be shocked. Ichigo was stating facts that everyone knew were lies, but he was saying them in such a way that he was so sure of himself that they couldn't help but react in shock.

"Did you know, Aizen? That the spirit king is neither shinigami nor human, he's also not Quincy or hollow… he's all four of them. And what would happen if he were to die? Well he wouldn't be able to enter the reincarnation cycle since his soul wouldn't be compatible with any genes. But, if there were to be a case like that of my own… my dad a shinigami, my mom a Quincy and somewhere in there hollow… that would be the exact case where the spirit king could be reincarnated."

Aizen was not even shocked anymore, he was more annoyed than anything. You didn't have to be smart to know what Ichigo was trying to say. He was saying that he was the reincarnation of the spirit king and that was just absurd, it was just insane of him to even believe such statement.

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the boy's made up information, he was just trying to confuse him and he had almost gained it. He was mad at himself for even thinking about it for a second.

"You? The spirit king? I think I would have believed it if it weren't so fictitious."

"I knew this would happen. Don't let me say I warned you, Aizen. I just hope you don't regret not believing me."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took Tensa Zangetsu in front of him in a horizontal manor, with the tip pointing left and the hilt right. Ichigo placed the palm of his hand on the side that wasn't blunt and traced the length of the whole zanpaktou, leaving a trail of blood throughout all the black sword. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but those in the other building couldn't make out what. But Aizen and Isshin were close enough to hear his exact words and the quadruple voice that came out of Ichigo's mouth sent chills down their spine.

"Ō no hanketsu. (Judgment of the king)"

#2#

"I'm bored!"

"Don't take your boredom out on me Miyabi."

"But Arashi you're the only one that doesn't tell me to leave when I bother you."

Arashi couldn't help but feel a tick mark form on his brow. Miyabi always pestered him when the other two siblings kicked her out of their room, the only one that would never kick her out even if he would get mad was…

'Ichigo-nisama.'

"Ne, Arashi?"

Arashi got out of his thoughts upon hearing Miyabi's voice. He looked down to see her, after all, she was small and petite and as such since Arashi was pretty tall he needed to duck. She had her arms crossed over her nonexistent chest and had a cute (in Arashi's opinion) pout.

"Whats's wrong Miya?"

"You're spacing out again."

Arashi blinked in surprise, he didn't even notice her talking to him, he was that lost in thought and the worst of all was that he was thinking of _him _again when he should have overcome his death since it happened 300 years ago.

"Sorry. What did you want to say?"

"Like I was saying. Yo-"

"Arashi! Narukami! Miyabi! Get over here, now!"

Both were surprised to hear their normally calm sister was so flustered and yelling at them when she would on normal circumstances just come to call them at the door, not yell from her room that was almost at the end of the hall. They both decided to push the thought aside and Arashi followed his sister Miyabi out the door that had completely discarded her childish attitude.

The two entered Naomi's room to find their other brother already there, he was with his usual emotionless face and was standing next to a flustered Naomi.

"What's wrong one-sama?"

"We're going to the living world!"

All three of the siblings looked shocked, she was the eldest she should know the rules better than them, and even so was telling them they were going to go against them?

"Namoi have you forgotten the rules otou-sama left us with ni-sama when he died?"

"Of course I haven't."

Narukami stepped forward and put a thumb on his chin in thought, looking pensively at his sister. He took another hand to touch her on the head and knock on it.

"Is this working properly? You're telling us to disobey? You know we can't leave the palace without ni-sama's permission and uncase you have forgotten he's not here, he's…"

"We get it Naru… and that's the exact reason why we're going. I just spotted in the living world ni-sama's reiatsu in his full form. It can't be mistaken it has to be him."

All three siblings looked shocked but any type of indecision they had of disobeying the rules were gone, they were going to the living world even if it's the last thing they did, and even if the royal guard stopped them they would find a way.

"What are we waiting for? Ichigo's down there we have to go to him. If he released his full form that means the threat was bigger than we thought."

Naomi smiled at her little brother, he seemed to know exactly what to do once the situation was dire. She nodded and motioned them to follow her. They were getting to the living world and that was final.

'I just hope Ichigo doesn't have to do it again. Or else I don't think he would be able to take the burden.'

Naomi seriously didn't want to think about that but she really worried for him even though he was the eldest.

The four siblings walked down the corridor of the spirit palace and to the lower platform to get to the Tenchūren. They just hoped the royal guard would understand and not stop them.

To be continued…

Thank you for your kind reviews and those who have decided to read my new story I'm really grateful.

The four new characters are my creation and are Ichigo's siblings. The order is the following from elder to youngest:

-Ichigo

-Naomi

-Narukami

-Miyabi

-Arashi

Data: Tenchūren is the pillar thing the actual royal guard use so if you're not up to date with the manga or haven't seen that part then you wouldn't know what it is. They use it for transportation from the spirit palace to the soul society.


	3. Judgment

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Only the fan fiction I'm currently writing.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu."_

"**Shirosaki Hichigo (Shiro)."**

*Flashback*

"You? The spirit king? I think I would have believed it if it weren't so fictitious."

"I knew this would happen. Don't let me say I warned you, Aizen. I just hope you don't regret not believing me."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took Tensa Zangetsu in front of him in a horizontal manor, with the tip pointing left and the hilt right. Ichigo placed the palm of his hand on the side that wasn't blunt and traced the length of the whole zanpaktou, leaving a trail of blood throughout all the black sword. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but those in the other building couldn't make out what. But Aizen and Isshin were close enough to hear his exact words and the quadruple voice that came out of Ichigo's mouth sent chills down their spine.

"Ō no hanketsu. (Judgment of the king)"

#3#

Nobody knew what had happened, Ichigo was just standing there with his sword horizontal to him and covering the side of it with his own blood. Those in the other building noticed his mouth move to speak but he spoke to lowly to hear it but they didn't miss the wide eyes the two former captains that were on the same building as Ichigo held. But before they could even blink a giant surge of reiatsu came from the orange head and covered him from prying eyes. But that didn't stop the elevating reiatsu that sent _everyone _to the floor until it completely disappeared into nothingness almost like Aizen's own, but even Aizen couldn't feel the black reiatsu, only knew it was there.

When the black mist cleared what they saw surprised them all. In Ichigo's place stood a man in his mid-twenties with long, waist length orange hair. He had beautiful golden eyes with a hue of purple. There was a hollow hole right under his collar bone and a Quincy cross tattoo at his neck small, but distinctively there. He was wearing a standard shinigami shihakusho but over it had a white overcoat that reached his ankles in a similar way to his bankai coat but this one was open at front. He held Tensa Zangetsu in his hand, the zanpaktou was mostly the same with the exception of the longer black chain that started at his hilt, and the black zanpaktou had a spark of silver that looked stunning in the light.

But even as Ichigo only changed slightly in appearance he looked pure and beautiful, he seemed to be an angle, no, a god. It was a sight that made many think twice if the man in front of them was still the same Kuroskai Ichigo because the one in front of them shined and looked stunning.

"Aizen Sosuke… you will have to be judged by your very soul…"

Getting out of his initial shock he went on a defensive stance. He was trying to analyze the current situation to gauge his next actions, he was confidante he could defeat the good for nothing captains and Kurosaki Ichigo, but _this _Kurosaki Ichigo was different he needed to be careful, this man was not the same and he was not someone to jump into the situation head on.

"What's wrong, Aizen?"

Aizen widen in eyes when for a second Ichigo disappeared from his senses appearing right behind him to whisper in his ear. He didn't let it unsettle him and turned around quickly with his calm expression to slash at the orange head, he did so and found nothing promoting him to back away from the building not wanting to be surprised and landing in the air. He searched with his eyes but not making a step to move or show the slight unsettling he was feeling at the moment when he spotted the shinigami turned hybrid.

He was standing casually in the same building, zanpaktou in his hand in a very loose grip and relaxed, he was gazing at the nothingness were Aizen once stood. He turned casually to his right to eye Aizen directly in the eyes. What Aizen saw in them made his blood boil because what he saw was nothing more than pity and sadness almost like if it pained him to cross swords.

Ichigo takes a step forward the causes in making Aizen take a better stance without a single opening. He noticed how Gin was standing right behind him but paided him no mind, the snake wouldn't be of any help right now anyways.

"Why…?"

The orange head's soft but strong voice brings him from his thoughts and makes him think twice before answering in a perplexed tone.

"What?"

"Why do you insist on keeping distance?"

Aizen widen in eyes when he noticed that what the orange head was true, in all his fights up until now he was completely in charge of his emotions, cool and composed. Yet with Ichigo he just couldn't do it and he didn't even know why and the lack of knowledge actually frightened him, not that he would show it of course.

Ichigo sprung forward to strike at Aizen, Aizen just dodged as quickly as he could making Ichigo seem defensive less with Zangetsu still in mid swing and as such he thought it the perfect moment to attack the orange head. But, what happened was something he wasn't expecting. Ichigo caught Aizen's swing barehanded in between his thumb and his palm making him widen in eyes. Reacting as quickly as he could he shook off from Ichigo's soft grip and backed away but still as shocked as the very moment he noticed his attack being caught.

"I-impossible."

"I think I should make it clear so as to not get your hope up. It's meaningless. You cannot reach me from there. If you want to kill your enemy… you should come closer."

Seemingly disappear and reappear right in front of Aizen with a palm at his chest he looked directly into his wide eyes. He was still gapping at the display in power and even if he wanted to move he found it impossible.

"Look Aizen. I am capable of reaching out to your heart at any moment."

Finally finding the numbness disappear, Aizen took a desperate swing that met air to get rid of the closeness the orange head had created. For some reason he felt terrified and that more than anything scared him even further. Because he was being outmatched and so easily too, by someone he had thought he knew like the palm of his hand.

"Does it scare you? Seeing something happen that you just can't understand?"

"Don't be absurd human scum. Me? Scared? Don't be so arrogant."

Ichigo closed his eyes, an act that seemed foolish to Aizen as he was not thinking coherently what so ever, and it wasn't helping the uneasiness he felt at the pit of his stomach. He heard a sigh come from his opponent that was, just like the very beginning, acting to leisurely for his licking. He was about to yell at him, insult him, when Ichigo walked forward but this time in a imposing slow walk in the air, eyes now at the sight of the world, and his grip on his zanpaktou tighter then ever.

Aizen stiffened at the sudden seriousness Ichigo had opted to grab. He seemed confident but still held his sadness deep inside the purple hue that was very much visible in the beautiful gold. Ichigo reached out for nothing in the air wuth his left hand when a red spirit ribbon materialized out of nowhere.

"Do you see this, Aizen? This is your soul… and the soul cannot lie…"

Ichigo's sadness seemed to double when the red ribbon pulsed slightly like if resonating with the one that was holding it. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone as Ichigo suddenly let go of the ribbon and looked slightly down with long orange bangs covering his eyes.

This was something that Aizen saw as a chance and shunpoed to the left back side of the dazed man aiming to end a meaningless fight that he felt was being prolonged farther then necessary. Ichigo just let the attack hit head on at his neck, not even bothering to dodge as the sword seemed to pierce through his skin. He heard the yell of his friends, his comrades behind him, not so far off yelling his name. But, what Aizen, and no one else could see, thanks to Ichigo's long hair was that he was not damaged.

Time stood still as they all waited to see Ichigo's head to either roll off his shoulders or to fall over himself and onto the floor. But when the wind graced them, and long locks danced with it, they were finally able to see the zanpaktou that had barley even grazed his skin as the blue veins that traveled around him shined in reference to the blut vene he had activated on reflex.

This caused many to sigh in relief but made Aizen want to instinctively back away only to be grasped by his wrist and thrown into a nearby building. Ichigo's eyes were still not visible, but they all knew he was looking at the traitor that was starting to get up

Many of the weaker shinigami paled at seeing Aizen very unharmed when the throw had even made him destroy several buildings by the sheer force of it. But Ichigo was quick to act and raised his free hand at the traitor and muttered under his breath quick and simple words that they discovered a second later, as the yellow, chain like rope, came forward to wrap around Aizen.

"Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku.'

This made Aizen smirk thinking he could free himself any second, but Ichigo was quicker to act once again sending another kido his way.

"Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari"

Black holes with purple outlines which emitted spiritual energy surrounded the man making him widen in eyes realizing what it was right away. He was immobilized when a ninth one appeared right in the middle of his chest.

Ichigo pointed his blade directly at Aizen, his hair was finally out of the way and it made some feel their breath hitched at their throat at seeing such beautiful eyes holding such saddness. All of a sudden the buildings started to disintegrate and turn into spirit particles gathering around the tip of his zanpaktou, the tip started to absorb them and turn into a white cero, charging and becoming bigger by every bit he absorbed and by the reiatsu he was pumping into it. A giant crest appeared in the air in between Ichigo and Aizen that couldn't speak a word, his body was paralyzed but he knew very well what that crest was, and everyone else did to. It was the royal crest only for the spirit king himself and apparently it was currently being used like a target to lock on Aizen.

Ichigo was charging an attack that was using the Quincy's use of spirit particles, a hollow's cero and a shinigami's reiatsu and zanpaktou.

"It's over, Aizen… I'm sorry…"

A humongous blast was fired from the tip of Tensa Zangetsu using the giant crest as a border, the blast not going an inch out of the area making the blast only destroy what was in its way and nothing more, it was deadly, but it was beautiful.

Once the white attack dispersed nothing lay in its place, nothing, like if it never even existed and no one dare move a muscle. They were surprised and brought themselves to look away from the gaping hole when they heard a loud clang.

The all turned to see the orange head had dropped his sword on the floor and was actually crying. Kurosaki Ichigo was _crying. _Kurosaki Ichigo did _not _cry! But no doubt about it as the tear drops traveled down his cheeks, but not a sound was made, no sob or cry only tears. They were surprised when all of a sudden a blur passed right by them to tackle the crying orange head.

#3#

"I can't believe you're actually taking us to the living world. I thought we would have to force our way out."

"It may be our job to keep you in the spirit palace Naomi-sama, but if Ichigo-sama is in the living world we mustn't stop you, we must help you instead."

The four siblings were dashing through the dangai to the living world, they were being flanked by the royal guard that had come down with them. Every one of the siblings could feel Ichigo's power closer with each step they took, after all, they were originally a part of him and as such could feel his true form, the only reason why they knew it was him.

"The ending!"

Everyone jumped out of the dangai to see the white blast cover their sight as it was too bright to let them see. But the four siblings knew what it was and it made her heart clench in her chest, it made her feel panic and made her want to cry, they were to late…

"No… no! This wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Naomi calm down. We can't do anything now that it's done, we just have to be there for him."

"Naru… Ichigo wasn't supposed to keep on suffering… we were created so he wouldn't keep the burden of the worlds on his shoulders."

They were brought back to their senses when a white blur went right past them, it was the two youngest Miyabi and Arashi, rushing right towards Ichigo.

The two decided to leave the conversation for later and follow the youngest towards Ichigo followed right behind by the royal guard. Once they caught sight if the battle field, the captains and others all gathered on a building staring wide eyed at Ichigo, Ichigo with his sword dropped to the floor and crying silently, Naomi couldn't help but jump ahead and grab Ichigo into a bone crushing hug.

Even as he was hugged he didn't move one bit, he didn't flinch or push her away and that made the rest come to either stand next to Ichigo or join in the hug, not even caring that the captains had their swords out and were in a defensive position ready to defend the hero.

"Don't cry Ichi it makes me want to cry."

"Nao…mi…ne… san…"

"Why did you do it Ichigo-nisama? We told you we would help carry that burden not just stand on the sidelines."

"Naru… kami… it was necessary…"

#3#

Everyone was to shocked to think fast enough until the figure already had Ichigo in a tight grip, they barely noticed the other 3 come out of nowhere to stand next to Ichigo or hug him as well.

"What's going on?"

They were all thinking the same thing and were ready to defend the all of a sudden vulnerable orange head if he was in any danger. They were surprised when the women that was hugging Ichigo spoke.

"Don't cry Ichi it makes me want to cry."

The women they noticed had jaw length black hair and a strand longer at the back tied in a low tail, she had amber eyes, very similar to how Ichigo's were and was medium height.

"Nao…mi… ne…san…"

Everyone gasped when Ichigo spoke up, his voice was cracked but they definatly heard correctly. He had said Ne-san and everyone knew Ichigo didn't have a sister that fit that description what so ever and Isshin, his own dad, was there to vouch for that.

"Why did you do it Ichigo-nisama? We told you we would help carry that burden not just stand on the sidelines."

The man that was standing at the side but with a comfortaing hand on Ichigo's shoulder spoke up. He had brown short hair and a small starnd of hair baind his left ear in a braid. He had blood red eyes and had a zanpaktou strapped to his waist he was also medium height though taller than the women.

"Naru… kami… it was necessary…"

"Ni-sama you should let us help you. Not just grab everything on your own."

"Miyabi is right Ni-sama we all want to help you so you better let us damn help you."

The small girl that was also hugging Ichigo spoke up as she tightened her grip on the orange head that was completely immobile. She had dark blue hair that went to mid-back, milky white skin, she had black eyes and was wearing very familiar Quincy robes.

The other that had scolded Ichigo was as tall as the current Ichigo and locked like and exact copy except younger and with white hair, he had sky blue eyes and a hollow mask covering the right top side of his face, from his forehead to under his eye that had a crescent moon underneath. He had a hollow hole in the middle of his chest and looked vicious but had his blue eyes with worry.

"… it hurts…"

"Of course it's going to hurt… idiot."

"Miyabi... do you think Otou-sama hates me?"

That little comment made all four scowl in a very Ichigo like way that made them take a thought that they may be related after all. The four looked ticked off and looked like they were all thinking the same thing when even the one that looked so silent and passive yelled at the orange head.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!"

"How many times have we told you Otou-sama would never be mad for your decisions?! All of us think it's true, Naomi-nesan, Narukami-nisan, Arashi-nichan, and me. We all think that way."

"Why am I Ni-chan?"

"Because you're the youngest now shut up."

Shutting the youngest up, Narukami went to hug Ichigo as well to show how they really meant it.

"I'm… tired…"

This made the four soften up at the eldest sounding so vulnerable even though he was the strongest of them all.

"Then sleep Ichi… we'll take care of everything."

The moment Ichigo closed his golden-purple eyes was the very instant he went into a deep slumber, making the only one that was still hugging him, Naomi, fall to the ground with him. She was able to balance herself so she landed sitting and with Ichigo cuddled in her lap.

They let out a sigh and relaxed seeing as they were finally able to calm Ichigo down, though it would be hard to get him back on his feet they just hopped he would let them in and let them help their big brother that even though he was king and was the most powerful seemed to be the most delicate of them all.

"Identify yourself!"

A strong stern voice brought them back from their musing and made them look back to see the fallen warriors on their feet and ready to strike of needed, Yamamoto was standing once again, though he was missing his arm he was in much better state. The royal guard seeing this as a good chance shunpoed forward to stand in between the shinigami and the five siblings, surprising many as they were well known ex-captains.

"I doubt you would want to speak to them in that manner."

"Then… it's true? Ichigo really is the spirit king."

Narukami stepped forward to stand in the middle of the 5 royal guards and stood in an imposing manner that made many stiffen as he seemed pissed off even though he seemed to be the most passive of them all.

"Ichigo-nisama is without a doubt who he said he is and I won't let you question him for even a second."

"Naru, that's not the way to handle them."

"Miyabi is right these Shinigami are stubborn they won't let Ichigo-nisama go like that."

Miyabi kicked Arashi in the side making him go flying into the nearest building surprising everyone except the guard and the siblings.

"That's not what I meant Arashi. We should handle it peacefully. Better if we tell the story than them barraging ni-sama with questions."

"But not here. Arashi carry Ichigo."

Arashi that ahad finally recovered from the kick was back at Naomi's side and looked at her in disbelief when she tolde him to carry their big brother.

"You want _me _to carry someone that is the same size as me?"

"Better than someone smaller than him carrying him. Don't you think?"

Arashi scoffed and proceeded to walk towards the sleeping orange head to carry him when a stern voice inturpted them

"I'll carry him."

They all looked to see the only man that was apart from the others, he had been standing in a ready position but never unsheathed his zanpaktou.

"Why would I let a stranger carry our big brother? Give me one reason to let you even touch the brother we had been missing for 300 years."

Arashi was in his own way being protective over Ichigo even though he was the youngest, he just wanted to protect him as much as the others did and he wasn't going to be stopped.

"I'm his father, I have my right even though he used to be, is, the spirit king he is still considered my son."

Seeing that the man was not going to back off he sighed at seeing how he did have a point and let the bigger man pick up the sleeping orange head bridal style, fixing him in a way that he was settled in protectively in strong arms. Isshin frowned at seeing that even in sleep Ichigo seemed to be crying, every once in a while a small tear would start to form at the edge of closed eye lids and he would make a whimper or two in pain. It pained him more than anything to see him like this so he was getting answers, Ichigo would never cry and much less out of nowhere, there had to be a reason.

#3#

Everyone was comfily but nervously sitting in the Kuchiki manor, they had all been transported back to sereitei were they were going to have there talk with their new guests. They were mostly healed but it would be tiring to be standing in the captains meeting hall so being the kind person he was, Byakuya offered his manor for ther reunion. Ichigo was lying in a futon in the room next door being the actual center of attention. The ones present were obviously the captains, the liutanants, Ichigo's human friends, Ichigo's father, Rukia (since she lives there), the royal guard and the four siblings that had yet to muster a word.

"I think we would like some answers if you would please. Maybe starting off by who you four are."

"Very well Sotaichou we shall talk… and Naomi being the eldest shall do it since I'm to lazy to do so."

Many sweat dropped at the sincerity of the man, they couldn't believe how he had said such an absurd thing with such a neutral and formal face on.

"Lazy."

The little girl nudged her brother for being the lazy prick he was, how good of a family they were with the 3rd son being the way he was. Sighing Naomi decided she could prolong no longer, they needed answers they had them, they wanted answers and if they didn't get them they would go to Ichigo and they didn't want that.

"We'll explain but you have to promise to not make Ichigo talk no matter what. If he wants to talk then that would be okay but don't even think about making him do it without his own free will."

"I give my word."

Seeing as the Sotaichou had given his word Naomi nodded, happy they had understood her condition.

"For you to understand who we are, you have to first understand how it all came to be, the reason behind the worlds and everything behind current history…a long time ago, there was a god…"

#3#

_Kami was powerful, he was outmatched by anything and was very proud of himself. He had just finished creating the worlds and their inhabitants. They were his precious master piece and he felt happy. But even as the humans prayed to him, even as the shinigami worshiped him, even as all the races he had created and had come to be loved him, cared for him, he still felt alone. So, Kami started creating something special. Why was it special? Because he was making a hand-made soul, one that could stand at his side and not suffocate from his power, one that could come to care for his creations as much as he did, a soul that would be perfect in any way he saw necessary, even more so than himself._

_And as such, he created the perfect soul, he created his son, he created a King, he created the one who protects…_

To be continued…

Those that are wondering about the OCs don't worry, they aren't important they are there for the sake of the past and to teach history and what not.

But I have a very important question for you all so READ THIS PART PLEASE!

I want Ichigo to have a good relation with Byakuya but I want to have your opinion, the mayority wins so don't blame it on me.

Would you prefer a good friendship or a romance?

PS I can not make anything m related this is rated T and besides, I don't know how to right it yet.

The fact that Ichigo and Byakuya are going to be in a good relationship won't change since that was my plan all along. The votes will be open until I deem it necessary, the moment the genre is added as either friendship or romance in secondary the pole will be open so go ahead and give your opinions because I DO listen to them.

Thank you in advance for your advice.


	4. Past history

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Only the fan fiction I'm currently writing.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

_"Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu."_

**"Shirosaki Hichigo (Shiro)."**

*Flashback*

_Kami was powerful, he was unmatched by anything and was very proud of himself. He had just finished creating the worlds and their inhabitants. They were his precious master piece and he felt happy. But even as the humans prayed to him, even as the shinigami worshiped him, even as all the races he had created and had come to be loved him, cared for him, he still felt alone. So, Kami started creating something special. Why was it special? Because he was making a hand-made soul, one that could stand at his side and not suffocate from his power, one that could come to care for his creations as much as he did, a soul that would be perfect in any way he saw necessary, even more so than himself._

_And as such, he created the perfect soul, he created his son, he created a King, he created the one who protects…_

_His son was by far the most perfect creation he had made and couldn't help but feel proud of himself. The soul was beautiful and pure, a soul that no matter what it did it could not be tainted. He named his son Ichigo since he was a protector and since he was always by kami's side he could see every problem in the world, he was the number one protector._

_Ichigo was created as a soul that would care for all that kami had made and as such would always find it in himself to forgive them all. He was selfless, pure, determined, caring, stern, strong willed, compassionate and empathetic towards others he would always be there to protect everyone._

_His son was frail at first, but as years passed he learned to harness his power and use it to become powerful. Kami loved so very much his son, but he realized he made a mistake._

_His son was not miserable, far from that. He loved anything and anyone, forgave the enemy and befriended anyone and as such couldn't find it in himself to hate, not care for them all. He was protective over kami's creations, going as far as to _kill _the ones he sought to protect as to save the rest; after all, they would be reincarnated so they wouldn't really die. He fought against the evil of the four races that sometimes seemed to form. He was strong and even though he would finish a person's life with no mercy he knew they would come back on a different path and that made him feel happy; that they could start a new life and maybe this time not go bad. His love was infinite, he was selfless, and a perfect being, but that was his own downfall as he could not accept others love._

_He felt he didn't deserve it and was never able to truly accept others care. He would think he could carry the world on his own shoulders. As such kami made other beings from his son, since Ichigo was made of the four races, he would make four beings that would help him; siblings that would show him, help him, accept others care and love, others help. The four siblings were each ¼ of kami's perfect creation, one human, one shinigami, one hollow, and one Quincy. _

_Kami's mistake was to make his son so perfect he was alone and little by little the king noticed that he himself was fading away thanks to using his power so much. Kami left Ichigo, his son, in charge of his precious creations and left him as king giving him the sole power of judgment. Ichigo was the only being that could care and forgive unconditionally and was the only being that could completely erase the existence of a soul. The very souls he sought to protect…_

_Before kami faded he felt sorrow that he would leave Ichigo to stand alone in the heavens, after all, Ichigo was made to do the impossible and that meant no one would be able to reach his power as long as he sought to protect. He faded into nothingness with his final and last words carrying the sin of creating the lonely protector._

_"I guess what scares me the most now is the thought that I won't be able to protect you… my son…"_

_As kami died, the new king made a vow to always protect his otou-sama's creations with all his power even if he would have to go against his own beliefs and suffer pain in doing so._

_…_

_As time passed Ichigo always held the souls he protected far above anything else, he loved them all and even more his siblings he would protect them no matter what and with his immeasurable power he was able to see danger before it completely arrived, he could protect the souls from dangers they couldn't handle themselves and that was something he was grateful for, he had the help from the royal guard and his brothers, even though it took much convincing on their side he was able to little by little accept others aid. He was able to open his heart to them even if just a scarce amount. _

_But one day he was tricked by his own men, Kyo-Shin, he was one of the eldest men but he was never on his side. He was betrayed and threatened that if he didn't do as he said he would injure the King's siblings, he was tricked and was attacked with a poisoned sword, one that brought forth his demise. Luckily he was able to stop Kyo-Shin from killing his siblings by eradicating his soul with judgment, the second time he had used its power. Even if he was devastated by what he had to do he was able to die with a smile on his face because he was able to protect everyone._

_"Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And... if you can, die smiling…"_

_Those final words were what resonated through the orange heads lips the second before his own death, words he would later discover would be muttered to him as well…_

#4#

"That is how the world was really created, that is the secret of the Royal guard and why they are never seen, that is the reason why the royal dimension is off limits even to captains and nobles. The king was not someone they had to protect, it was someone they had to help and follow no matter what, it was only 110 years ago that we finally accepted a replacement into the royal guards, after all it was hard to trust someone just like that and security grew tighter."

Silence echoed in the room as not even the tea in front of each of all the people were touched, fearing they might miss even a second of the most fascinating story they had heard, one they just could not deny seeing as it explained so much and at the same time opened so many more questions. Questions that just couldn't be spoken in fear of the answer they might get.

"This certainly is an eye opener."

They couldn't help but feel grateful for whoever had uttered those words because they obviously made the air in the room lighten up even if just a little. As the air calmed the Commander being one of the highest authorities in the room spoke up in a calm, stern, yet silent voice.

"I'd imagine the four siblings would be you four."

"That's right, sorry for the late introductions, my name is Naomi and I am the second child born from Nisama's human part."

"My name is Narukami, I'm the third born child and from Ichigo-Nisama's shinigami part."

"I'm Miyabi and the fourth, as you can see I'm a full-fledged and very much alive Quincy."

"Arashi, the last of us, I'm obviously hollow, and before you even start I was born being an arrancar never eaten a soul in my life so stop looking at me in that hostile way.

Arashi glare at those in the room but was quickly cut off when he received a smack to the head courtesy of his seemingly older sister Miyabi that was narrowing her eyes in a disapproving way.

"If you keep glaring at them they won't stop twitching to unsheathe their zanpaktou, baka!"

Crossing his arms over his chest and deciding to remain silent as it is, Arashi glanced to the side like if he were some sort of scolded puppy, which in a way it did seem like that.

"But anyway, that's the whole story so you finally have what you want. Now can we go Naomi-Nesan?"

The other sister glared at the other boy of the family, she seriously couldn't understand what was wrong with her family, she had a rude baby brother, an overly cheerful and sometimes annoying younger sister, a lazy ass younger brother and a stubborn as hell elder brother. Her family just couldn't get worse.

"This isn't a simple matter Naru, we have to make sure everything is in order before we can leave and besides, Ichigo-Nisama has yet to woken up."

This seemed to calm down the second brother and made him think that Naomi was right even though he seriously didn't want to be here even if he was surrounded by his kin, he wanted to get Ichigo safe and here just wasn't safe enough for his standards.

"What happened to my son?"

They had all forgotten about the overly protective father that had been silent until now, he had his eyes hardened in resolve at demanding an answer not asking for one.

"In what sense do you mean? He was the spirit King to begin with even if he was born by your blood he-"

"That's not what I mean."

Being stopped in mid-sentence Naomi closed her mouth and glanced back at the other having a silent conversation that didn't go unnoticed by the rest. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, apparently getting the message but still finding it hard to explain and at the same time not wanting to.

"Ichigo used Judgement… it was the third time he had ever used it, the second being before he died and the first…"

She seemed to hesitate slightly but opted not to even think of mentioning who was the other seeing as she didn't want to explain a whole new story.

"… Well another person. But anyways if you even remotely paid attention to the history of the world you would have heard me remark so MANY times how much Ichi loved, adored, cared for each and every one of Otou-sama's precious souls, he would never be able to make them be obliterated but even so he was granted that power a long time ago, a power he had to accept as his own even though he hated it… hating and hating so much that power he even started to hate himself in the process though we never let him…but, how do you think he would feel by actually using that power if just having it made him almost hate himself…?"

This made everyone ponder on that fact, a fact that held such a sad truth that made everyone understand how Ichigo would in fact feel in that very circumstances.

_He would be devastated._

#4#

'Where… am I…?'

The place was to dark, too dark for even his supernatural sight to permit him see and that was unnerving him in a bad way. He could feel a chill run down his spine, it wasn't good, and something bad was coming, something bad…

"Are you thinking of us, Denka?"

That voice that voice made him sweat in fear, that voice was one he would never forget, never, ever no matter what.

"What would be the problem Ichigo-sama?"

That other voice was also one he recognized instantly even though he hadn't heard that voice in a 1000 years, how could he forget the voice of the first person he had actually killed, eradicated so long ago.

"I think he's in shock. Wouldn't that be right, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

He turned again to see the third person right behind him, a person he had seen just a few hours ago with a face of pure shock and terror, one he could still see as clear as day.

"Is that true Denka? Does our appearance surprise you so much after 16 years that we hadn't seen you? Does it shock you of how we have gained a new member thanks to you?"

The orange head once again turned to his right to see the black haired man he had lastly seen 300 years ago and couldn't help but gap, wide eyed and barely stutter out his name.

"K-kyo…sh-shin…?"

The man grinned from ear to ear in a way that sent chill down Ichigo's spine as he jumped at hearing the first man he had seen again.

"Why like at that, he still remembers you and apparently still remembers me. But will you remember HIM?"

Ichigo once again turns to see the first man that had brown hair brushed back with a calm and fake warm smile.

"A-aizen…"

But as he glanced at his left he could only make a step back seeing the third figure for the first time in a 1000 years a figure that he could never forget.

"Looks like Ichigo-sama does indeed remember me, what luck isn't that right, Ichigo-sama."

As the other grinned Ichigo could only let out a strained yell before everything went black and he passed out cold still hearing the laughter of the three men he happened to destroy with his own hands.

#4#

A pained yell shocked everyone as they were soon to their feet and going directly into the room next door to where the meeting was being held, the four siblings dashed forward into the room accompanied by mostly all the people, or manly those that happened to be worried and curious about the yell.

As the shoji door was opened they couldn't help but stop on their tracks seeing the sight before them, Ichigo had finally woken up but at the same time he still looked to be half asleep to those around him, he had a hand covering part of his eye that without a doubt was wide as it could get, he was trembling that much was obvious and was flushed a crimson red promoting to raise a question as to why, he was panting and most of all seemed to be in shock with panic. To those that had known the fiery orange head it was surprising to see how vulnerable he had suddenly become.

Seeing as no one was going to move, Isshin stepped up into the room to put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder promoting him to visibly tense, but that didn't stop Isshin as he just made soothing circles at his back and whispering reassuring words until he calmed down enough to realize where he was.

"O-oyaji…?"

Isshin just nodded and said nothing more as he held a hand up to Ichigo's forehead only to flinch and hiss in pain, seeing this made Byakuya understand right away the meaning of the orange heads flush and as such he stalked out of the room only to return with a basin with water and a cloth passing it to the current doctor that happened to be Kurosaki Isshin.

"Thanks Byakuya… Ichi I need you to lie down a bit, everything will be alright."

Taking in a deep breath Ichigo nodded and complied seeing as he really wasn't feeling in the mood to fight with his current dad. He slowly lied down with help from Isshin and let a sigh of relief when the wet cloth was plastered over his forehead.

Unohana seeing as it wasn't good for so many people to be in the room sent a glare everyone's way to get out that went noticed promoting them to do as they were told. Now the only ones in the room were the four siblings, Unohana, Byakuya, Isshin and Ichigo of course. Unohana sent another _kind _smile to the siblings that with much hesitation complied seeing that she would not give up and that their elder brother was in good hands, closing the shoji door right behind them with a small click.

"Okay now that the rooms less congested let's check you out alright Ichigo-kun?"

The teen nodded lazily at the healer letting himself be cared for as he really felt he couldn't do anything in the current situation he was in. the fourth squad captain let her palm glow a pale green as it travelled all over his body in search for the problem that could be making the boy-

'No, not boy anymore, he's way older than me.'

-the man be in such pain and have such a high fever. She bit her lip when she could hardly find anything wrong with the orange head and that made her worry, and as Byakuya was observing her closely he soon enough began to slightly worry for the man that seemed to be in so much pain internally and externally as well.

"What's wrong Retsu?"

Unohana only shacked her head before looking up into worried brown eyes before sighing.

"I really can't find anything wrong with him besides obvious fatigue."

Isshin only tsk-ed in annoyance before glancing down at his son that was still conscious but seemed to be debating with himself internally, with such an unreadable expression that held no emotion what so ever.

"Ichigo, son, where does it hurt? Can we help you? Please tell us Ichi or we can't do anything."

The orange head only closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them once again only to sit causing the three adults to be on a defensive in case Ichigo happened to collapse again since he did so with much difficulty.

"It happens every time I use judgment…"

The man gave a shaky sigh before lifting an arm to move long orange strands from his sight and place them behind his ear to let him see better. He looked up to see the three with his golden and slightly purple eyes, with enough neutrality he could muster. And it happened to be very much since to the three he held no expression what so ever.

"It happened the first time but of course no one noticed since I never left my room. The second time I was dying so it didn't matter…just…just let me rest and I'll be better soon enough."

Being a good enough answer for the three they complied to let him rest, so Isshin stood up and strode to the door followed by Unohana leaving Byakuya to stare at the orange head ever so slightly before turning around and speaking.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call, my house is at your service, Ichigo-sama."

The orange head scoffed lowly but it was enough to grab the noble's attention and make him turn around to see a small smile on the others lips, a smile that he knew was very, very fake. Not because it was obvious or anything but because, he who had buried and hidden his own emotions for so long could easily tell the difference between real and fake and that made him sad to think the other was in the state he was. So without another word he left the room to let the orange head rest like he said.

Once outside he found that mostly everyone was gone, the royal guards were outside chatting amongst each other and the siblings were sitting in the room, quietly discussing something with much vigor they hadn't noticed Byakuya enter the room. The humans were still there, as was his sister and lieutenant. Isshin and Unohana also happened to be chatting about Ichigo's health with the four siblings reassuring them he will get better with rest just like Ichigo had told them.

"So he's going to be fine right?"

"Yes I assure you he'll be fine with rest, there is nothing wrong with him so it should be enough to get him to full health."

Everyone sighed in relief at hearing the fourth squad captain's words, it made them feel at ease and in some way forget about the whole situation they currently had, like if it weren't a dilemma.

Though peace lasted little as they were interrupted by one of the royal guards Hikifune Kirio.

"I'm sorry to say that we must leave now. No excuses, Ichigo-sama is alive and well but you four can't be out of the palace any longer, you're not even here with permission so the more reason we should leave already."

Arashi scoffed but stood up to follow the four royal guards before glancing back at the other three that had yet to follow.

"She's right, we need to keep everything in order so that Ni-sama can rest as long as he needs."

To say the three were shocked would be an understatement because the brash, hot headed and stubborn of the group was actually following rules and saying something that was actually… logical.

"I guess your right Arashi, let's go you two, we need to keep everything in top shape so when Ichigo-Nisama returns he won't have to worry about anything."

The three stood up and followed behind with only Narukami stopping to give a small bow at the Kuchiki heir that was as stoic as ever but was ever so confused by the action.

"Please take care of Ichigo-Nisama for us in the meantime, the royal family will be eternally grateful."

Understanding, Byakuya did the same before replying to the brown haired prince with as much respect as he could muster.

"It shall be an honor to lodge the high king and I assure you he is in good hands."

The third left to follow the others as they would return to the royal palace leaving the room even emptier than before and silent before someone spoke up.

"I shall go to my squad, I'm pretty sure there are still people to treat and stuff to do. If you need me don't hesitate to call, Kuchiki-Taicho."

With a small nod she left in a flicker of shunpo. Isshin let out a strained sigh before plopping down on a cushion with much stress apparent in his shoulders.

"Perhaps you should also leave to attend to your daughters. That might take this whole incident off your mind, Shiba-Taicho."

The other just pinched the bridge of his nose letting out another sigh as he stood up nodding and glancing back at the _humans._

"You three should come as well, it's not good to be away from home so long."

Seeing as there wasn't room for debate the three stood up hesitantly leaving the room and into the hallway.

"I'll be back to check on him."

With a court nod the noble closed the door of the room as a servant showed out the four that were about to leave to the human world leaving the only ones in the room being Renji, Rukia and Byakuya.

"Now what?"

"We help him out to the best we can Baka."

Renji yelped slightly and brought a hand to rub the bulge that was starting to form at his head thanks to Rukia's strong hits. Byakuya was amused by the sight of his little sister beating up his lieutenant but of course didn't let it show and remained serious throughout the whole exchange. He cleared his throat to get the two's attention, succeeding and glancing at them both.

"Renji go attend to anything left over at the squad and then you're dismissed for the day. Rukia, if you don't have any orders from your own captain you're free to do as you wish, I'll inform the staff of our guest and I must remind you two that even though he may be your friend he is still the King and must be treated accordingly unless told otherwise."

The two nodded before getting up and leaving the room as well, leaving Byakuya completely alone with a berry in the next room. He let out a tired sigh that he would never let anyone hear before also turning to leave and do as he said.

'This will be a long week, that's for sure.'

That was the last though that passed through his mind as he remembered the orange head that seemed to remind him so much of himself it actually scared him in a way that just unnerved him in more than one way.

To be continued…

Sooooo… what you think? Good, bad, horrible, spectacular, awfull, wonderfull? What do you think because that's the most important part of this all, I'm not here to hear that it's nice, I want your real opinion, otherwise who would I even get better?

But anyways, I thank those who reviewed and gave their opinion on the ByaIchi romance or friendship and let me tell you there is still time to vote on your favorite, the scores currently being…

ByaIchi romance= 2

ByaIchi friendship= 9

Remember, what the fans want, the fans get so you better be on the lookout to change that score if you don't like it or make the one that's winning stay that way.

Thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter, Bye bye, see you soon!


	5. Only live once

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Only this thing I'm writing which I like to call Fanfiction.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu."_

"**Shirosaki Hichigo (Shiro)."**

*Flashback*

#5#

"_Otou-sama why is it that people try so hard in life?"_

_This simple question made the other being hesitate in his answer. Sure enough he could speak without a moment to spare but seeing the small boy, no older than 8 years old at his side with such an innocent expression he couldn't help but think twice on what to answer even if he was sure the boy could understand anything he threw his way._

"_Well I guess it's because they only live once."_

_This didn't seem to satisfy the other as he only tilted his head sideways in such a curious and yet cute way that made the man think even for just a second that the orange head really was 8 years old._

"_But don't souls go in a cycle? Their life never really ends, they just start a new one."_

_The little boy's inquiry brought a smile to the older man as he lifted a hand to ruffle his bright orange hair in a way one would their own child._

"_You listen well to your lessons Ichigo but there is some things you haven't learned and one of them is the fact that they will never remember their former life."_

_This brought a frown to the child's face as he digested the new bit of information he was granted. He scowled deeper and crossed his arms over his small chest, grabbing a very serious expression that just looked silly on an 8 year old._

"_But that's just sad Otou-sama, they will never remember the wonderful memories they had in other lives!"_

_His father just stopped his soft caressing and looked down at the very serious boy, making him ponder once more on what to tell him that could satisfy the young ones curiosity._

"_Sometimes… if you live your life right, if you actually live and not only exist for the sake of it…once is more than enough."_

…

…

Amber eyes opened slowly dazing at the ceiling that was so unfamiliar yet didn't cause a feeling of panic. Like if he should know where he was but just couldn't really recognize at the moment. He blinked once, than twice to clear the slight haze of just waking up before glancing to the side and discover he was in a traditional Japanese room. This brought to mind that he had to be in soul society but why he just couldn't think of.

His mind drifted off to the dream he just had and he couldn't avoid the lone tear the slid off his cheek to fall on the pillow he was currently laying on. As he thought of his dream his mind seemed to cut off even the soothing sound of the chirping birds that could be heard and as such he didn't realize it when the shoji door happened to open.

The intruder of the room was none other than Kuchiki Rukia but as she sat silently on the hallway she didn't know how to call out to her friend that was finally awake from his slumber.

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard the other give a shaky and somewhat defeated sigh that just made her feel bad for intruding like this and decided to speak up to get the former substitute out of his depressed daze.

"Ichigo-sama?"

The sound of a voice he knew so well but seemed so different at the same time made him glance into the others concerned violet eyes as they glazed with a turmoil of emotions that seemed to want to get in the room and not just sit in seiza from the hallway just outside the door.

"The others left all ready?"

Rukia flinched at the monotone voice Ichigo used, a face very similar to that she was used to seeing on her elder brother but never on the person before her. She wanted to yell at him, punch him and tell him he should worry about himself and not everybody else but she just couldn't so she bit her lip and swallowed her pride the best she could, managing not to break in the middle of her sentence.

"Yes. They left shortly after Ichigo-sama retired to rest."

Ichigo seemed to be unbothered by the whole situation but deep down he was barely holding himself together, trying to avoid buildings from breaking and crushing the hopes and dreams that seemed to be stored deep inside of him. He slowly managed to get himself in a sitting position before looking back at the petite shinigami that was still in place and hadn't moved an inch. Ichigo couldn't help but look beyond her and into the garden of the Kuchiki manor.

It was a beautiful sight and even if just for an instant Ichigo couldn't help but feel at peace before memories from years ago, memories from nearly days ago flowed into his mind. So much he knew yet so much it hurt.

Giving a moment of silence Rukia couldn't help the saddened look that crossed her face. She just couldn't do it, she knew her Ni-sama had told her how Ichigo was the King but Ichigo is Ichigo so why did she have to act like if he wasn't?

Even if he looked older, had longer hair, and was somewhat different himself, the brash teenager had to be somewhere in there. So she did the inexcusable for a noble and stood up, walking ever so slowly to the orange head that was lost in such a state he didn't even give sign if recognition until Rukia had grabbed him into a soft and warm hug.

The orange head only stiffened into the hug, wide amber eyes looking down at the petite shinigami that had brought him back to his world some months back. He was confused by the sudden gesture, the change in personality she had suddenly done that it made him be stuck in not really understanding the situation.

"You will always be Ichigo to me."

This struck his heart. The sole sentence that made him feel even if only a little bit lighter knowing that maybe they could still see him as Ichigo, that maybe the way he was viewed wouldn't change as much as he thought it would. But of course this was only a slight reassurance.

"You can't change who you are Ichigo. But you can decide what you do. So please don't push us away, try to open up even if a little… to me, your dad, your family, any other friend… remember that when you want to talk there will always be someone to hear you out…"

He just couldn't avoid the slight squeeze he gave in return, the small gesture that was more than enough for now but could of course get better.

But, Rukia wouldn't push him, she wouldn't let anyone do it either. Ichigo deserved peace in his life even when he was just thought as a lowly human that had gained shinigami powers by mistake. But now more than ever he deserved it even more because she could feel how Ichigo wouldn't last long by himself much longer.

#5#

Rukia never left his side that morning, opting to accompany him in silence while he sat cross-legged on the hallway admiring the beautiful sakura trees that danced with the soft breeze that caressed his long orange locks.

She never once tried to make him talk and he was grateful for that even if it wasn't such a good idea to keep it all bottled up. Rukia was about to speak up many times but Ichigo thinks nothing of it as he just enjoys her silent yet comforting company.

He never lets his gaze waver from the Kuchiki manor's beautiful garden not being able to stop the turmoil of emotions, memories, dreams that invaded his very being. It wasn't helping that every single time he closed his eyes he was sentenced to nightmares or fragments of his memories just like his previous dream.

Ichigo closed his eyes to feel the wind that brought a sense of relief even if only for a second, but it was more than enough to set him in a more natural state with less mixed feelings and more normalcy. Opening his amber eyes he gazed at the sakura tree once more bringing back memories that weren't as painful as the previous.

"_Sometimes… if you live your life right, if you actually live and not only exist for the sake of it…once is more than enough."_

His father's voice resonated through his mind and he couldn't help but remember the night he passed away to become a part of his beloved worlds, the day he had given Ichigo the responsibility of a King and a new power. He remembered the promise he gave to himself how he had sworn that he would not get caught in the flow that was placed in life, how he would fight it to protect everyone. He was so caught in his thoughts he didn't realize he had actually said out loud the promise he had made all those years ago.

"..If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate."

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo in the eyes before saying a voice barely above a whisper as to not startle him since he looked to be lost in his very own memories.

"What do you mean by that?"

Realizing he had indeed said it out loud, Ichigo took his gaze from the garden to look at Rukia with warm eyes that spoke of how much those words meant to him.

"That is the promise I made a long time ago…"

This brings a small smile to Rukia's face as Ichigo actually shares a tinsy bit of his emotions with her, a small yet fluttering feeling that is more than enough coming from someone that looked like he would break down if you asked him about the weather.

The silence was broken when Ichigo hears a rumbling sound coming from his left. Curious he lets his gaze move towards the sound to see a flustered and embarrassed Rukia clutching earnestly her stomach.

He raises an eyebrow before sighing, lifting a hand to ruffle ever so slightly her raven black hair.

"If you're hungry than say so… baka midget."

She looks almost ready to kick him but uses all her will power to not do so and Ichigo is somewhat grateful even if that means she's doing it because of who he is and the situation he is in.

"S-sorry I just… didn't know how to say it Ichigo…-sama."

She quietly adds the honorific at the end and it makes him stop ruffling her black locks and grabbing a small frown, very small but distinguishable enough since the rest of his face is blank. Rukia glances up to meet his eyes but quickly regrets it when she sees the anguish flowing in them. As Ichigo lets his hand down from her head Rukia can't help but glance to the side, looking at Ichigo but not necessarily his eyes.

"Don't call me that…"

She's surprised when he speaks up in a voice barely above a whisper in an almost pleading tone. The petite shinigami let's a small warm smile creep up her lips and she finds courage to look a bit more up to meet once more with lost amber eyes the best she can.

"Alright… that I can promise you."

This lightens up ever so slightly Ichigo's heart as he feels the frown slowly leaving his lips only to turn into a sad smile. He nods but gives a confused look when Rukia stands from her seated position to his left.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry, so let's go to the dining room. We're just in time for lunch."

Ichigo glances back at the majestic garden but quickly returns his gaze to the petite shinigami that had her arms crossed over her small chest and with a hardened expression on her face, apparently catching on quickly on Ichigo's hesitation. So instead of fighting with her, which he knows would happen if he does retort, he gives a sigh before standing up.

Ichigo gives a small wince once he was fully standing and raises a hand to grab his head, trying to ease the dizziness that suddenly came over him. He gives a deep breath to control the pain and finally composing himself being able to look forward without feeling that the hallway was moving.

For once he's really glad Rukia likes to do things in a hurry and sometimes goes ahead of him, and having done that now she really didn't see him in his weakened state. He sighs once more and was about to make a step to catch up with her when she peeks out from the corner of a hall with another glare plastered on her face.

"C'mon Ichigo, we're gonna be late for lunch!"

He gives a small smile and starts to follow, really not in the mood for food but happy that at least someone would give him the joy of acting somewhat normal with him. That more than anything was what had made his day.

#5#

When they arrived at the dining room Ichigo doesn't miss the nervous glances the servants give him. Either because Byakuya told them of who he really is or because of some other weird reason but neither made him feel at ease, on the contrary it only made him aware of his current situation.

He was the king, and a king away from home nothing the less, so of course being with his people would bring unease to them. Here he was only the spirit king. He was not Kurosaki Ichigo. He was not the caring brother he had been for all 6 of his brothers in sisters in both lives. He was not a friend or some random guest, here he was just someone with a very important title.

'A king that fails to protect his people…'

Ichigo tries to ignore the piercing gazes that were sent his way and walked with ease onto one of the cushions on the low dining table, he sat perfectly and in silence, patience a very much mastered art and more than anything the neutral state he was currently in. Ichigo realized how not aware he had been mere minutes ago, it was a surprise he hadn't gone as deep in thought as he thought he would go but now being in his current situation made everything seem so much realer.

Rukia gave a shy glance towards the orange head which thankfully didn't even flinch by the sudden gossip that formed upon his appearance. She gave a small sigh that was barely audible before giving Ichigo a better look.

Sure he looked older, he had long and beautiful hair with piercing golden and purple eyes that for some odd reason had turned back to his normal amber when he woke up, but that didn't mean he needed to be treated differently. Ichigo was still Ichigo and that was something people were not yet understanding.

The servants stop their mummers when none other than Kuchiki Byakuya enters the room, with practiced steps as always and not a sound being made upon his entrance. He gives a small nod towards Rukia before sitting down and giving a more formal bow to Ichigo.

"Good morning Heika. I hope the hospitality has been to your liking."

Ichigo's eyes are closed when Byakuya enters so when he is talked to he turns to look at the noble man opening his eyes ever so slowly to show golden eyes with their singular purple hue.

"Good morning Byakuya-san. Yes it has been very nice thank you."

Rukia can't help but flinch at the sudden change in voice that Ichigo acquires and strangely how his eyes turned back into that weird yet unique color. What Rukia does miss and so does everyone else in the room is the more predominant frown Byakuya gives to the orange head.

'Faker than yesterday's smile.'

Even if Byakuya feels bad for the orange head he doesn't say anything, even when he sees his servants giving nervous glances to him he doesn't say anything, even when he sees how similar Ichigo is to him in this very moment he doesn't say a thing. And it stays that way the whole while. Rukia giving a sympathetic look towards the newly discovered King every now and then, Ichigo having such a neutral yet emotionless expression and him… he just stays quiet… like always…

'How many time have I been able to speak up but don't… why is it that he reminds me so much of myself and it just makes me want to pity him… me…'

Ichigo feels worse through the whole meal, he barely eats and can't keep memories from plaguing his thoughts, and the worst of all, they don't happen to be happy ones. Scenes flash through his mind of the times he has eradicated a soul, their voices that curse him and doom him to the very depths of hell and he can't do anything but sit in silence enduring every single one of them.

'My fault.'

That's all that passes through his tongue when he sees those memories, hears their plea's and it's more than enough to make him want to die all over again, because what right did he have to kill them like that? What right did he have over their very souls? Souls that are beautiful and precious to him.

'_You should be smarter than that Ichigo.'_

If he heard his zanpaktou's voice he didn't even show recognition. The lack of response made anyone think he was just silently eating or just lost in thought, but his own soul was not one he could fool.

'_If you still think it's your fault you'll never get out of your own pit. You won't be able to protect others that actually need it.'_

The hollow was also lingering close by, giving comfort with his presence but opting to let the wiser version of Ichigo's power speak for both of them. Ichigo never acknowledged their presence but never denied it either, he just sat in silence many things left unsaid almost like a certain raven haired noble.

#5#

When lunch finished he was escorted back to his room by a very nervous servant since Rukia had to go check on his Taicho that had suddenly summoned her and Byakuya… well Byakuya would never bother with escorting a guest even someone such as him. So once the servant left him in his room he decided to actually venture out the place since he had yet to do so in the morning.

He found a door that led to his very own private bathroom and another that led to a giant closet. The main room held nothing but a king sized futon so there was nothing to look at there. He was looking at all the clothing in the closet so earnestly he hadn't registered someone entering the room until he happened to be standing right outside the closet.

Ichigo decided to speak up before he was made a fool of himself, letting someone sneak up on him was not something that would be normal for someone of his stature, so without looking at the other but actually paying attention to his presence he spoke in a neutral and very practiced voice.

"Do you need anything?"

Kuchiki Byakuya just stood there, outside the closet but inside his room, giving the beautiful orange haired man a piercing gaze but one that was not of nerves or hatred. No, Kuchiki Byakuya's steel gray eyes were softened in a kinder way that had yet to be seen by anyone.

"I knocked but you didn't respond. I'm sorry to have intruded Heika but I came to inform you that the wardrobe was all at your disposal and if you were in need of anything else do not hesitate to ask."

Ichigo turned to look at the noble with a soft smile trying to give a kind vibe to express his gratitude. Byakuya had hardened his gaze when he saw Ichigo turning so the orange head never caught sight of the rare soft eyes.

"Thank you… I think I'll do just that. Take a bath, change cloths."

The noble just nodded his head and gave a grunt of acknowledgement. He was about to leave the room when a weird and very rare thought came to mind and before he had thought he was already speaking it out loud.

"Would it be acceptable to accompany me for some afternoon tea in the gardens later on, Heika?"

Surprised by the sudden boldness of the other, giving an invitation out of nothing he couldn't help but widen in eyes ever so slightly before returning to a normal state.

"It would be… my pleasure."

Byakuya doesn't wait a second longer to leave the room and Ichigo doesn't even register the fact that the 6th squad captain already left, but's it's okay that way, because Ichigo really isn't in the mood for even more awkward situations with the man.

So instead of pondering on the fact that he would have to drink tea with Byakuya he starts looking around once more through the closet to search for suitable cloths and take a warm bath since maybe that could get his mind off things.

The bath proves to be distracting, but not good for getting mind off what he wants, but getting his mind to drift into his memories even more and he even thinks that it might be better to never stay alone so that his mind could be occupied on the presence of the person and not on his memories but he quickly puts the thought aside, thinking that in his current situation it would be hard for someone that is not Rukia to actually talk with him without making it awkward and Rukia can't be there for him all the time.

He thinks how he needs to get back to the spirit palace and regain his place on the throne, how there must be so much work after 300 years but how he can barely walk around without succumbing to the headache so he really doubts he can actually work so pushes the thought aside as well.

He thinks of many things that are normal for him to think about, some that bring back a cloud of depression over his head and others that just make him think more than before. Even so he stands up once again, drying himself off and going to grab the cloths he had left folded neatly on a basket right next to the natural tub there happened to be in the bathroom.

He dresses in a practiced manner that one would easily realize how even if he was, is King he has always done those stuff himself, never really having servants and doing stuff unlike the noble pricks down in soul society. He eases into a white shitagi(1), on top of it a silk black kimono that has a certain orangish border, he puts a light brown haori over it since it is winter and it gets chilly in the afternoon.

Ichigo looks at himself in the mirror seeing that his long orange locks are way longer than he thought they were. It had been 300 years since he had seen his reflection and had seen his real self. The self that was very much how his otou-sama knew him to be. He grasps a strand of silky hair playing and twirling with it on a finger, he thinks how his hair was shorter, way shorter as Kurosaki Ichigo and thinks that maybe he should cut it but then thinks back to how he's always had it long as the spirit king, as god's son, and can't decide on which he should stay with.

'Both are me, but at the same time they are not the same person.'

He thinks back to Rukia's encouraging words mere hours ago and gives a small sigh. Even if he is still Ichigo which Ichigo is the real one? Should he be Kurosaki Ichigo in the living world? Should he be the spirit king in soul society? He really can't decide and that makes it even more frustrating.

Ichigo lets go of the sole strand of hair to garb fistfuls of the top of his hair in clear sign of the frustration.

"God damn it, who the hell am I supposed to be!"

He feels his hands fall from his hair to hang limply at his side. Giving another sigh he looks back at his reflection, eyes having turned back into an amber color and he thinks how ironically this situation is.

'It's like they can't decide between Kurosaki Ichigo and Ichigo either.'

Giving up on thinking about that for now he returns to the main room to see someone, he hadn't seen in the day and it was weird in a way since he was always with him.

"Zan…"

Zangetsu stares intently at the orange head before closing his eyes and giving a slow shake of his head like a disappointed father scolding its child but before Ichigo can inquire on the spirits motives he quickly returns to his sealed state, a pitch black nodachi(2) like the night with its hilt in its signature form of卍.

He glances down at it before crouching and grasping it in his right hand, bringing it up to cares the blade with such care one would think that the blade could actually feel threw its steel form.

"I'm sorry…"

The unspoken words cross between the two but even so it's not enough to reassure the two spirits, one that was making its presence known by speaking up and appearing and the other just silently staying in the boundary between their inner world and actually manifesting, never leaving the orange head to think he's alone.

But even so Ichigo can't help but feel lonesome, the pulse that the blade sends him tells him otherwise but it's not enough so Ichigo does a selfish move to which the two cannot deny. He transforms Zangetsu's sealed blade into something else, something he can carry around with no problem and know they are actually there. He turns the blade into a small and simple pin. A black pin as dark as the blade itself, a small pin no bigger than Inoue's. The little figure at the end of the pin is none other than Zangetsu's hilt and that makes Ichigo smile ever so slightly.

'Thank you. Zangetsu…'

He eases himself up before returning to the bathroom, placing the small pin at the left side of his orange locks that in some way prevent his hair from bothering his vision. He's glad the pin is as small as it is or else it would seem girlish and he really doesn't want that, the only reason why the broche is even recognizable is because it contrast very much with Ichigo's orange hair.

He nods to himself and returns to his room realizing that the sun was much lower than it was before and concludes it must already be afternoon, he might have missed dinner but he doesn't care, he isn't hungry so why bother. Ichigo strides towards the shoji door closing it silently behind him, walking through the hallways while looking at the gardens to see if Byakuya is anywhere in sight, after all, he didn't say in which part of the garden.

While walking around he notices the steady presence that radiates from the little pin and gives a small but genuine smile. At least one of his thoughts can be granted this way, he won't be alone and he won't have awkward moments with people he might seek for company since he can't keep Rukia at his side even if she's the only one that acts normal around him.

He was such lost in thought he hadn't seen Byakuya staring rather intently at him with a slight look of surprise.

'That's… not fake…'

That is the first thought that crosses his mind as he spots the so called king, his warm and genuine smile a sight to behold and Byakuya can't help but feel his heart melt at the sight of it. A smile that may never come back but is more than anyone could ask from a man like him that was passing through so much and he was very much alone in his situation.

A thought happened to cross Byakuya's mind, a thought that left as quick as it came one that would be ridicules in the mind of the usual stoic noble but it was a thought that made him want to rethink his opinion about this man… that sole thought.

'Could I help the boy?'

A silly thought in his mind since he wasn't even a boy anymore, heck he might even be older than the captain commander but still looking very much younger than one would think of his age. Thinking that he was being foolish for even letting the thought cross his mind he glanced back to his cup of tea, very much aware that the reason of his turmoil was coming towards him and was about to sit down at his side on a cushion that was prepared for him since the meeting was arranged.

"Did I make you wait?"

Byakuya had to make a double take to make sure he had heard correctly and it wasn't just a product of his imagination so glanced up, his tea cup rapidly losing its interest and was surprised that he was greeted not by fierce amber eyes, not by noble golden and purple eyes but warm brown eyes that seemed darker than brown but was clear enough to see life and even your own reflection. He had to make sure his jaw wasn't hitting the ground and when he was sure it thankfully wasn't he glanced back at the pond in front of him.

"No, I barely arrived myself."

That shade of brown seemed a complete mystery for Kuchiki Byakuya, it really was and now that he thought about it, everything about this man was a mystery. But the weird thing was that his color of eyes could only be described as one thing.

Like if someone grabbed his usual amber, his golden and purple tinted eyes and decided to mix them together to form a sole color. And it was breath taking. It made those previous thoughts resurface like if they were never gone to begin with and he couldn't help but look at Kurosaki yet again.

Those eyes were gone, replaced by the amber he knew Kurosaki Ichigo had. He had a curious look on his face and Byakuya was more than sure Kurosaki Ichigo was the one sitting next to him and not the spirit king with the piercing golden and purple eyes.

Byakuya gave the most stoic face he could muster at the moment to not make the other uncomfortable by his sudden lost in thought face he must have been making before. So instead of thinking about it any longer he grasped the tea pot and served the other a warm cup and placing it right in front of him. In that moment Byakuya made a decision he thought he would never make, a decision that wasn't necessarily grand or one he knew he could accomplish but one thing he did know was that he was at least going to try.

'Because he reminds me so much of me back than… what would you think… Hisana…?'

As his thoughts drifted into silence only one thing came to mind and it was how this lost man besides him was the one that actually helped him realize how lost he himself was, how wrong he was and now such man was the one that needed help. He thought of the many things he could have said at lunch, how he could have been a bit more… sociable or at least had silenced the mummers that might become a trauma for the other, he could have tried to make the situation lighter and even now he is failing. So the last thing he thinks of before opening his mouth, the last thing that came to mind before he decided to speak up was one final thing.

'Some things are needed to be said, even when the person who needs to hear them can't hear past themselves just yet.'

Kuchiki Byakuya had to make the most of the time he had left.

…

…

"…_because you only live once."_

To be continued…

(1)= The white underclothing people use under well… their cloths.

(2)= A type of long traditionally made Japanese sword.

And those who don't know Heika is a term used for sovereign royalty, similar to "Majesty" in English.

Hope you all enjoyed this update the current votes are:

ByaIchi romance= 6

ByaIchi friendship= 15

So those who still want to give it a go and say their opinion are still able to do so. If you want to give it a go I'm still not stopping you!


End file.
